Crushing On Our Childhood Friends
by My Silent Whispers
Summary: -Discontinued- AU. There were four childhood friends. They always had fun together and nothing could break them apart. Then one day, two of them have to move. But what if they came back to Tokyo 10 years later? Pairings: Amuto, OCxOC, Rimahiko, Kutau, Kaiya and Tadalu.
1. Prologue: Leaving

**Me: Hiii'zz =3. This is my second fanfic but this is actually a story so yay!! *claps hands while dancing in circles***

**Ikuto: Weirdo..*rolls eyes*  
**

**Me: O_O WTF!! Where'd you come from!!**

**Ikuto: Your mom!!**

**Me: .....**

**Ikuto: Never mind actually..**

**Me: Good. Amu, can you do the disclaimer for me?**

**Amu: Sure. XxXGreen 'N Pink DinosaursXxX doesn't own Shugo Chara, Shugo Chara Doki Doki, Shugo Chara Party, or Shugo Chara Encore!! But, she does own her characters Kameko and Rukii!!**

**Me: Thx!! **

**Btw, everybody is prolly OOC. You were warned!! Oh, and there is shugo charas in this story. This is only a prologue and the description of the other characters will be in the next chappy. So that means that the story will prolly be in the next chapter, too. Oh and correct me on spelling errors.  
**

* * *

**_Summary:_**

_There were four childhood friends. They always had fun together and nothing could break them apart. Then one day, two of them have to move. But what if they came back to Tokyo 10 years later? Pairings: Amuto, Rukameko, Rimahiko, Kutau, Kaiya and Tadalu._

* * *

**_Prologue:_**

**_~ In the Tsukiyomi's backyard~_**

**_Normal POV_**

_"Ikuto!! Come back here with my dolly!!" a 6 year old Amu Hinamori screeched. She had pink, rose hair that was in two pigtails and big, golden eyes. She got her pink hair from her mom and golden eyes from her dad. She was wearing a short sleeve, pink-and-yellow polka dotted dress that went down to her knees and white sandals._

_"You're gonna have to catch me first!!" yelled 7 year old Ikuto Tsukiyomi. He had midnight blue hair and indigo eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt with " I'm a kitty and your not so be jealous" on it with black shorts and black-and-white Vanz._

_"Meanie face!!" shouted Amu as she chased Ikuto. Ikuto, being older and faster than her, climbed up into the tree house._

**_~On the backyard porch~_**

_"Isn't this better than television, Rukii?" asked Kameko, who was watching Amu and Ikuto and eating popcorn on the porch at the same time.**(A/N Lol. I've always wanted to do this when i see drama)** Kameko was the younger, identical twin sister of Amu Hinamori. Instead of having pink hair and golden eyes though, she had long midnight, black hair and big, dark, chocolate eyes that changed with her mood. She got her hair from her dad and eyes from her mom. She was wearing exactly the same as Amu except her polka dots were blue-and-green and her sandals were black._

_"You're right Kameko. It is better than television replied Rukii, who was also watching them and eating popcorn on the porch at the same time. Like Kameko, he too was a younger twin. He was the younger, identical twin brother of Ikuto Tsukiyomi. They looked exactly the same except he had crow, black hair instead of midnight blue. He was wearing a red shirt with a picture of a skull on it and jean shorts with blue Converse._

**_~From the window~_**

_"Wouldn't Amu and Ikuto and Kameko and Rukii make such cute couples, Souko?" asked Midori Hinamori who was watching from the window and took a picture of them. She was the mother of Amu and Kameko. She had sunset pink, shoulder length hair and big, dark brown, chocolate eyes. She was wearing a white, long sleeve shirt with jeans and white flip-flops._

_"They certainly would," agreed Souko Tsukiyomi, who was also watching. Souko Tsukiyomi was the mother of Ikuto and Rukii. She had long, blonde hair that reached her waist and soft, violet eyes. She was wearing a short sleeve, pink dress(with a white bow in the middle) that went to her mid-thigh and white leggings and flats._

_"And when they turn the right ages to marry, we should plan their weddings!!" joked Tsumugu Hinamori.**(A/N Tsumugu is SOO out of character)**Tsumugu was the father of Amu and Kameko and the husband of Midori. He had black hair and big, golden eyes. He wore a white-and-black d=striped buttoned down shirt with jeans and brown shoes._

_"Yeah, and we should have them have a double wedding like us!!" Aruto Tsukiyomi joked along with Tsumugu. Aruto was the father of Ikuto and Rukii and a husband to Souko. He had black hair and midnight, blue eyes. He wore a white shirt with a black jacket and black pants and of course, black shoes._

_Then they all laughed. It was just like the old times. You see, Midori, Souko, Tsumugu, and Aruto had all been best friends since middle school. And when Midori and Tsumugu had their wedding, Souko and Aruto had theirs on the same day at the same place, causing a double wedding._

_Then they stopped laughing because they heard crying. They rushed into the backyard to see Amu in Ikuto's arms crying and Kameko and Rukii comforting her._

**_~Backyard~_**

_"What happened?" asked Midori, comforting her own daughter._

_" Amu was chasing me because I took her doll and when she climbed up the tree house, she fell," answered Ikuto. _

_"Ikuto, why did you take Amu's doll?" asked Souko, trying to get Amu to stop crying. "Because….I thought it would be fun? Well, now that I know what I did wrong, I'm sorry I took your doll. Still true best friends forever?" asked Ikuto, holding out his pinky._

_Amu, who had stopped crying, held out her pinky and said "Still true best friends forever!!" and locked pinkies. She then smiled and he smiled back._

_"Well, we better get going now. WE have to pack. We're moving to Yamaguchi tomorrow, remember? Said Tsumugu sadly. Everyone then smiled sadly. Tsumugu got promoted in his job but that meant leaving Tokyo and going to Yamaguchi for it. It also meant that they were all going to be apart from each other._

_"Yes, I remember. Visit us tomorrow before you leave, ok?" said Aruto._

_"Don't worry, we will!! Said Tsumugu. "Say good bye, Amu and Kameko!!"_

_"Bye Ikuto!! Bye Rukii!! See ya tomorrow!!" exclaimed Amu and Kameko at the same time and with that, they drove away to pack._

**_~The next day before they leave~_**

_As the adults said good-bye and talked about the olden days, the four kids went to their tree house to say good-bye._

**_~In the tree house~_**

_"I-I-I can't b-b-believe that we're m-m-moving," stuttered Amu, with tears in her eyes._

_"I know, me too.." said Kameko quietly with tears in her eyes, too._

_"But no matter where we are, we'll always be true best friends forever, right?" asked Ikuto._

_"Hai!!" the others said at the same time. Then they all locked pinkies and said "True Best Friends Forever!!" Then they unlocked pinkies._

_"Before you guys go, we have something to give you," said Rukii. As he said that, he pulled out four necklaces. One had a crescent moon with the word "True" on it. The second one was a bright sun with "Best" on it. The third one was a yellow star with "Friends" on it. And finally, the last one was a white cloud with the word "Forever" on it._

_"We got us these necklaces so when we're faraway, we still got a little piece of each other to remember each other by. And to remember that we're true best friends forever!!" said Ikuto. "Now, pick whichever one you like!!_

_"Yay!!" exclaimed the girls. Amu picked the crescent moon one with "True" on and Kameko picked the yellow star with the word "Friends" on it. Then Ikuto picked the bright sun with the word "Best" on it and that left Rukii with the white cloud that has "Forever" on it._

_After they picked their new friendship necklaces, Amu and Ikuto helped each put theirs on while Kameko and Rukii helped each other. Then they all climbed down the tree house to the car because it was time for Amu and Kameko to go._

**_~Near the car~_**

_When they got to the car, everybody said their final(but not forever) good-byes._

_"Well, Midori and Tsumugu, hope you have a wonderful life in Yamaguchi," said Souko. "Take care, ok?"_

_"Don't worry, we will," replied Midori. The two women hugged and then it was the men's turn._

_"Tsumugu, Midori, Souko, we have all know each other since elementary school. We had our ups and downs but we're still best friends, just like our kids now. When you come back, remember to visit us soon. Like Souko said, have a wonderful life in Yamaguchi!!" said Aruto._

_"Of course we will!!" said Tsumugu and everybody else laughed. While the adults were laughing, the girls and boys also said their final(but not forever) good-byes._

_"Remember, no matter how far apart we are, we won't forget each other and we're all still gonna be true best friends forever!!" exclaimed Amu._

_"Yupp! That's why we have these necklaces to prove I, right?!?" said Kameko._

_""Right!!" everybody else echoed. They then locked pinkies and said "True Best Friends Forever!!!!" They then unlocked pinkies and Tsumugu, Midori, Amu, and Kameko went to their car._

* * *

_While driving away, Amu and Kameko rolled down their car windows and yelled "Bye!! Don't forget us!!" while waving. _

_"Don't worry!! We'll never forget you guys!! Bye and see you again some day!! Ikuto and Rukii shouted back while waving, too._

_"Ok!!" yelled the girls. And with that, Amu and Kameko faced the challenges that awaited them in Yamaguchi while Ikuto and Ikuto wandered back into the house, wondering if they'll ever see their true best friends ever again_.

* * *

**_~Ten years later~_**

A pink haired, golden eyed girl was sitting in a car with her sister, mom, and dad. They were driving from Yamaguchi to Tokyo again. She was thinking about something when her younger twin sister, who had black hair and deep, dark brown, chocolate eyes, asked her "Hey Amu? Do you think Ikuto and Rukii still remember us?"

"Of course they do. We don't have these necklaces for nothing," replied Amu, holding a crescent moon she was wearing with the word "True" on it.

"I guess you're right," said Kameko, holding a yellow star necklace she was wearing with the word "Friends" on it.

The rest of the ride was silent. Then they both thought the same thing: '_Ikuto, Rukii, where ever you guys are, be prepared. Your true best friends forever are coming back to town. True best friends forever..'_

* * *

**Me:** **Yay!! I finished!! How did you like it?**

**Ikuto: It was good...ish..**

**Me: Wow, so supportive *note the sacarsm***

**Amu: I liked it ^_^**

**Me: Thx!!  
**

**Miki: Please R&R**

**Green Button: Press me. You know you want to~~**

**Everybody else: O_O HOLY SHIZZ!! THE GREEN BUTTON CAN TALK!!**

**Green Button: -_-' *sweatdrops*  
**


	2. New Girls and Remembering Each Other

**Me: Hiii'z!! I just love saying that. Oh btw, I'm not going to include charas in this stories anymore. Srry!! :( But, they're going to be in conversations I have in the beginning and ending!!**

**Yoru: It's ok ~nyaa~!. As long as were in the beginning and ending ~nyaa!~.**

**Me: Thx Yoruu~**

**Amu: *With worry in voice* Where's Ikuto?**

**Ikuto:*Ikuto walks in* Heyy. Anybody missed me?**

**Amu: As if!!**

**Ran: But you just-*voice gets muffled by Amu***

**Ikuto: Umm.. ok then.**

**Me: Can someone just do the disclaimer for me?**

**Kameko: I willz. XxXGreen 'N Pink DinosaursXxX doesn't own any kind of Shugo Chara or any of its characters!! But she owns her characters me Kameko and Rukii!!**

**Rukii: Now onto the story!!**

**Me: Oh and btw u guys, I use to be known as VyVy-Chi. So some of u might've saw me as a reviewer. And in the school they go to in the story, you can where watever you want and the classes are mixed up with different grade levels. Also, Amu and Kameko are 15 in the beginning of the story, turning 16 on September 24. And here were the people that reviewed last chappy and I only hugglez and sometimes, I'll give out virtual stuff:**

**coonbuddy1: (hugglez)**

**Lovely~~~~~~: (hugglez)**

**PrOuD TuRtLe HuGgErS: (hugglez)**

**AMUTOforever305: (hugglez)**

**xXYoraXx: (hugglez)  
**

**Me: Oh and point out mistakes forr me!!  
**

**

* * *

**

_Summary:_

_There were four childhood friends. They always had fun together and nothing could break them apart. Then one day, two of them have to move. But what if they came back to Tokyo 10 years later? Pairings: Amuto, Rukameko, Rimahiko, Kutau, Kaiya and Tadalu._

* * *

_*Recap*: Then they both thought the same thing: 'Ikuto, Rukii, where ever you guys are, be prepared. Your true best friends forever are coming back to town. True best friends forever..'_ *_End of recap*_

_

* * *

_

**_~Amu's room~_**  
**Amu's POV**  
"Amuu~... Amuu~...WAKE UP!!!" I heard someone shouted. THUD!! I fell on the floor and looked up at my younger, twin sister Kameko.

"Sheesh Kameko. You don't have to be that loud," I said irritated, getting up from the floor. I don't really like her waking me up in the mornings because she's loud. But hey, that's what little sisters are for, right?

"But this time I have an excuse," she said, using her puppy dog eyes. No one can resist, not even me. I sighed in defeat.

"Ok, what is it?" I asked, trying to fix my make rose pink hair.

"We attend Seiyo High today!!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down while clapping her hands. Her deep dark, brown, cbocolate eyes sparkled with excitement and her straight, midnight black hair that reached her waist, jumped with her.

My big, golden eyes widened.**(A/N Is that even possible?)**"EHHHHHH!!!! THAT'S TODAY?!?!?" I exclaimed. She nodded her head yes. I then rushed to the bathroom to brush my teeth. After that, I rushed around my room to get my pink, ruffled shirt, blue, jean skirt with black leggings, ankle socks, black converse, my crescent moon necklace with the word "True" on it, put it on, then grabbed my bag. It was a pink side bag with a yellow butterfly on it. " Ok, I'm done," I said. Then I noticed something.. "Wait, why aren't you dressed?"

"Umm...because it's only 7:00..school starts at 8:00.." She replied.

"WHAT!?!?!?! You made me wake up at 6:45, tell me we start a new high school today, watch me get ready, finally tell me school starts at 8:00 and it's only 7:00!?!?!"

"Yup!!" she replied, then rushed out of the room. I sighed and waited in my room for her to change. I pulled a manga and began to read it, wondering if I can make friends.

You see, at our old school, I was known as the "Cool 'n Spicy" girl. That was my outer facade. But on the inside, I was just shy and quiet. So I didn't really have a lot of friends. My sister was known as the "Sweet 'n Spicy" girl. That's her personality, inside and out. She was sweet, kind, random, outgoing, and makes friends real easily. But, if you make fun of her friends or family, her spiciness kicks in. You don't wanna mess with her. I looked at the clock and it said 7:30 on it. Wow, that went by fast. I walk out of my room to her room and walked in.

_**~Kameko's room~**_  
**Kameko's POV**  
"Hey," I heard someone say. I turn around to see Amu. "You ready yet?"

"Yeah, just putting on my necklace" I replied. With that, I grabbed my yellow star necklace with the word "Friends" on it and put it on. "All done!!" I exclaimed. I was wearing a white, short sleeve, shirt with a picture of smurfs on it with a dark pink jacket unzipped and black skinny jeans with black-and-white Vanz.

"Let's go eat breakfast then," Amu said and with that, she went downstairs. Typical Amu. I grabbed my ocean blue side bag with a fish on it and followed.

_**~Downstairs~**_  
**Normal POV**  
"Good morning Amu. Good morning Kameko. You'd better grab some toast and head out. It's almost time for school to start," said their mom.

"Alright mom," said Amu and Kameko at the same time and grabbed some toast. "Bye mom, bye dad!!!" they said while running out the door.

"Bye!!" and with that, they headed off to school.

_**~At school~**_  
**Normal POV**  
_"Woah look at those new girls."_  
_"I know. The pink haired one looks so cool."_  
_"Look at the black haired one. Her hair is like a midnight black."_  
_"Damn they're hot!"_  
_"Wow!! They're so pretty!"_  
_"I wonder if the "Kawaii Kittyz" will let them in?"_

The rumors spread around the school very quickly. Even the "Kawaii Kittyz" heard about them.

"Who are the "Kawaii Kittyz"?" Amu asked a random girl in her "Cool 'n Spicy" tone. She had curly red hair and green eyes. **(A/N Does that sound familar anyone?)**

The girl snorted and said "You guys don't know who the "Kawaii Kittyz" are? Well if you must know, they are the most popular people in the whole school. They consist of 10 people: Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Rukii Tsukiyomi, Kukai Souma, Utau Hoshina, Nagihiko Fujisaki, Rima Mashiro, Tadase Hotori, Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto, Kairi Sanjou, and Yaya Yuiki."

"Ikuto and Rukii are twin brothers and the hottest guys in the whole school. Currently 16, ongoing 17 on December 1st, and seniors, Ikuto has midnight, blue hair and indigo eyes and plays the violin beautifully whereas Rukii had crow, black hair and indigo eyes too and plays the piano profesionally. They're currently dating no one. So dreamy." She had hearts in her eyes.

"Kukai is the sporty guy of the group. He's also 17 and a senior. His birthday is August 7th. He has brown hair and emerald, green eyes. He is the captain of the soccer team and very nice. He is currently dating Utau."

"Utau is the singer of the group. She's 16, 17 on November 9th and a senior. She has blonde hair in two pigtails and violet eyes. She's very competitive, like Kukai. No wonder they're going out. She's a great singer, too."

"Nagihiko is the kind one of the group. He's 17 and a Senior. His birthday was on July 4th. He has long purple hair and brown eyes. He's captain of the basketball team and currently dating Rima."

"Rima is the one in the group who loves comedy and gags. If someone messes with it, Rima will kill them. Though she's short for her age, she's 16 and a Junior, too. Birthday is February 6th. She has long, blonde, curly hair and brown eyes. "

"Tadase is the princely type of the group. He's sweet and a Junior, 16 years old. His birthday was March 29th. He has blonde hair and ruby, red eyes. He's currently dating Lulu De Morcef."

"Lulu is the "French" girl of the group. She's 16 too and a Junior. Her birthday is April 23rd.**(A/N I dunno Lulu's real birthday so I made it up. If anybody knoz, plz tell me. Thx.)**She has shoulder lenght hair and sky, blue eyes."

"Kairi is the smartest person in the group who wears glasses. He's a Sophomore and 15. His birthday is June 12th. He has dark, green hair and eyes. He is currently dating Yaya."

"Yaya is the baby and of the group. She loves sweets and is also a Sophomore of the group and 15 years old.**(A/N Yes I kno that Kairi is younger than Yaya in the story but these r their real birthdays and I wanted Kairi and Yaya to be in the same grade. Anywayz, their only 18 days apart)**Her birthday is May 25th. She's really sweet and has brown hair in two pigtails with red ribbons and brown eyes."

"That's pretty much it. But don't even think about about joining the "Kawaii Kittyz". If they won't let me in, how could they ever let YOU guys in," And with that, she walked away with her posse, laughing.

"Why that little bitch," said Kameko, her spiciness kicking in. She was furious. But then something that the girl had said went back into her head. "Umm..Amu, did she say Ikuto Tsukiyomi and Rukii Tsukiyomi?"

Amu just nodded. "I can't believe they go to this school and are popular!!"

"I know!! Let's go to class," said Kameko and with that, they went to their first class, math.

_**~Classroom~**_  
**Ikuto's POV**  
When these two girls entered the room, everybody looked their way in awe and whispers eroded in the room.

"Look, it's those new girls!!"  
"I can't believe we're in same class as them!"  
"And to our luck, we're even in the same class as the "Kawaii Kittyz"!"

So, those are the new girls everybody's talking about. Hmm, they both remind me of mine and Rukii's childhood friends, Amu and Kameko Hinamori. That couldn't possibly be them, right? But the pink haired one does look a lot like Amu...and she looks really cute...Like Amu...Back to the topic. I leaned over to Rukii and whispered something in his ear.

**Rukii's POV**  
Whoa. Those girls look exactly like mine and Ikuto's childhood friends, Amu and Kameko Hinamori. The black haired one reminds me of Kameko...I missed her a lot since they moved away...I liked her a lot when we were younger but I never told anyone, not even Ikuto..Back to the topic. I was about to ask them something when I saw Ikuto leaning over to ask me something.

"Do those girls look like Amu and Kameko Hinamori to you?" he asked. I nodded my head yes.

Then, the pink haired girl introduced herself.

**Amu's POV**  
"Yo. I'm Amu Hinamori. I'm currently a Junior. This is my sister, Kameko Hinamori, " I said in my "Cool 'n Spicy" tone and whispers started in the room again about how "Cool 'n Spicy" I am. Damn!! I did that again. I sigh as my sister introduced herself.

"Hii'z!! I'm Kameko Hinamori!! I'm also a Junior of course!! I wanna be friendz wiff you guys!!" she exclaimed. Whispers then started again about how "Sweet 'n Spicy" she is. I sighed again and scanned the room for "Populars". After all, I did hear someone say that the "Populars" were in this room. I saw a person with brown hair having what it seems a staring contest with a person with blonde hair in pigtails.

Next to them I saw guy with long, purple hair chuckling to a girl that was blushing with long blonde, curly hair. I assumed that was Nagihiko and Rima.

Behind them were two people, boy and girl, both with blonde hair, holding hands, blushing madly. I assume that was Tadase and Lulu.

Next to them was a person wearing glasses and a person that was eating candy. I assume that was Kairi and Yaya.

Finally, I see Ikuto and Rukii. They didn't change much but Ikuto looks... kinda hot. His midnight blue hair covered his gorgeous indigo eyes.. Umm.. pretend I never said that. I looked over at Kameko who also saw them.

**Kameko's POV**  
After I saw Amu looking over at something, I looked over there. Oh my god. It was actually Ikuto and Rukii. They still looked the same except Rukii looked.. gorgeous. His shaggy black hair covered his indigo eyes. Wow. I never really told anyone this but... I might've had a teensy tiny crush on Rukii. Oh who am I kidding. I've had a HUGE crush on him when we were , Ikuto and Rukii looked up said something that surprised everyone except me and Amu.

**Normal POV**  
"Amu Hinamori and Kameko Hinamori. It's really you guys huh?" said Ikuto and Rukii at the same time and caused everyone to gasped.

"Yes it is Ikuto and Rukii Tsukiyomi. You guys didn't break your promise at all," Amu and Kameko said while smiling, causing everyone to start whispering about how they knew other.

"Of course we didn't," said Rukii standing up. "We don't have these necklaces for nothing." He then pulled out a necklace with a white cloud that said "Forever" on it.

"That's right," said Ikuto standing up and pulled out a necklace with a sun on it with the word "Best" on it. By this point, everybody was whispering madly and the girl with red hair from earlier was furious to how they knew other. Yet, she said nothing.

"We have ours on, too!!" exclaimed Amu and Kameko at the same time. Then Amu pulled out her necklace with the crescent moon with "True" on it and Kameko pulled out a yellow star with "Friends" on it.

Everyone was silient when they all walked over to each other, wondering what they were going to do. Then they did something that they haven't done in ten years. They locked pinkies and said the words that brought back lots of memories: "True Best Friends Forever!!!!!!!" They then unlocked pinkies and smiled at each other.

* * *

**Me: Mkay I finished!! Oh and I realized that I kinda left off at a cliffy so hehe..**

**Ikuto: Don't "hehe.."!!**

**Me: I can "hehe.." if i wanna!! God!! This sounds like a text conversation I had wiff my friend except it was with "wtf" instead of "hehe.."**

**Everybody else: -_-'. *sweatdrops***

**Ikuto: *smirks* Did this friend of yours happen to be a boy you like?**

**Me: o///////o *blushing madly* Sh-shut up!!**

**Amu: XxXGreen 'N Pink DinosaursXxX li-ikes some-one~. *sing song voice***

**Me: o//////o*still blushing* Shut up!!**

**Everybody: Plz R&R.**

**Me: Oh and btw, if you guys can guess who the red headed, green eyed girl is,(which iz soo obvious) i'll give you a hugglez AND a-**

**Ikuto: Million bucks?**

**Me: No. I was going to give them-**

**Amu: A car?**

**Me: NO!! *In a whiny voice* Stop interrupting mee~!! As I was saying, I was going to give them a hugglez AND some virtual ice-cream cuz my texting friend had ice-cream when he was texting me like 4 times and all I had was potatoe chips. T_T. I really wanted ice-cream. So yeah. Oh and then he sent me a pic of him eating the ice-cream T^T. Meanie fwace..**

**Everybody else:-_-' *Sweat drops again***

**Green button: Hii'z!! It's me again!! U should press me!! Like I said last time, u kno u wanna~. Plus, I'm aweshume and uhmayziing like!! Oh and XxXGreen 'N Pink DinosaursXxX owns the spelling of how to spell amazing like uhmayziing!!**

**Everybody else: O_O*shivers***

**Me: *mutters* I still can't believe the green button can talk. I thought it was only the blue buttons.**

**Green button: I heard that!!**


	3. Snobby Saaya and Surprises

**Me: Im ba-ack!! Did chuu misses me anyonez?**

***crickets chirp***

**Me: N-Not even one p-person?**

***crickets chirp***

**Me: *Goes to emo corner, depressed***

**Everybody else: -_-' *sweatdrops***

**Suu: Umm.. while XxXGreen 'N Pink DinosaursXxX is in her emo corner, I'll do the disclaimer ~desuu~. XxXGreen 'N Pink DinosaursXxX doesn't own any kind of Shugo Chara or its characters ~desuu~!! But she does own her characters Kameko and Rukii ~desuu~!!**

**Me: *still depressed***

**Kukai: Onto- *gets cut off***

**Utau: Thee storyy!!**

**Kukai: Meaniee..**

**

* * *

****People who reviewed last chappy gets a hugglez and whoever guessed that the red-headed, green eyed girl was Saaya, gets a hugglez AND virtual icy-creamm:**

**coonbuddy: (Me gives you a hugglez and virtual ice-cream!!)**

**Himeka Tsukiyomi: (hugglez)**

**PrOuD TuRtLe HuGgErS: (hugglez)**

**Ayu4u: (hugglez)**

**Fujisaki Nadeshiko: (Me gives you a hugglez and virtual ice-cream!!)**

**faith7050: (hugglez)**

**xiluvcupcakesx: (hugglez)  
**

**

* * *

**

_Summary:_

_There were four childhood friends. They always had fun together and nothing could break them apart. Then one day, two of them have to move. But what if they came back to Tokyo 10 years later? Pairings: Amuto, Rukameko, Rimahiko, Kutau, Kaiya and Tadalu._

_

* * *

__*Recap*: Then they did something that they haven't done in ten years. They locked pinkies and said the words that brought back lots of memories: "True Best Friends Forever!!!!!!!" They then locked pinkies and smiled at each other. *End of recap* _

_

* * *

_**_~Classroom~_**

**Normal POV**

Nobody in the classroom said a word. Why? Because who knew that the hottest guys in the whole school, Ikuto and Rukii Tsukiyomi were best friends with the hottest new girls, Amu and Kameko Hinamori. Then, the red-headed, green eyed girl spoke.

"So how do YOU losers"-points at Amu and Kameko-"know Ikuto-kun and Rukii-kun?" she asked in a snobby voice.

Ikuto and Rukii glared at her which made her feel humiliated. "First of all, they're NOT losers, Saaya Yambuki," said Ikuto, making Saaya**(A/N Yay!! No more saying "red-headed, green eyed girl"!!)** feel small.

"Second of all," Rukii started, "Don't call us "Ikuto-kun" and "Rukii-kun". It is "Tsukiyomi-san" to you." Saaya was now blushing, hard.

"H-Hai," she said, embarrassed.

"And thirdly, we were all childhood friends," said Ikuto, smiling.

"Then we moved to Yamaguchi," Amu said sadly.

"Before we left, they gave us friendship necklaces to remember each other by," said Kameko, holding out her necklace. Amu, Ikuto, and Rukii did the same thing. Everybody started to "Oooh" and "Aahh" except the rest of the "Kawaii Kittyz", who was smiling. Then, the "Kawaii Kittz"' all stood up to meet Amu and Kameko.

"Hey!! I'm Kukai Souma but you can call me Kukai," Kukai greeted.

"I'm Utau Hoshina. Call me Utau," Utau said.

"Hello. I'm Nagihiko Fujisaki. Just call me Nagihiko though," Nagihiko said while smiling.

"I'm Rima Mashiro. Call me by Rima," Rima said boredly.

"I'm Tadase Hotori. Nice to meet you girls. Call me Tadase," Tadase said then smiled.

"Bonjour. I'm Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto but call me Lulu," Lulu said happily.

"Konichiwa. I am Kairi Sanjou. It's a pleasure to meet you girls. You can call me Kairi if you like," Kairi greeted.

"Hii!! I'm Yaya! Yaya wants Amu-chi and Kameko-chi to call Yaya, Yaya!!" Yaya exclaimed.

Everybody was amazed. Amu and Kameko haven't been here for one day and the "Kawaii Kittyz" greeted them and told them to call them by their first names. Saaya was furious cuz she had to call them by their last names and stormed off to who knowz where.

After the introductions were done, the teacher came in, panting. "I-I'm sorry I'm late," he said. "Well, I'm Nikaidou-Sensei. Did you guys meet our two new transfer students yet?"

The class nodded. "Good, now Hinamori-san with the pink hair, please sit next to Tsukiyomi-san with the blue hair while the other Hinamori-san sit next to the other Tsukiyomi-san," he said.

"Whatever," Amu said while Kameko said "Kayy!!" Then they sat down.

"Now class, today we're learning..."

_**~Time skip: After class~**_

**Normal POV**

"...and that's how you solve 3y + 6x," Nikaidou said. The class nodded 'cause it actually makes sense.

BRRIIINNGG!!

The bell rang so everybody started to pack up and leave.

"Well, I'm off to lunch so bye!!" Nikaidou said and with that, left the room. The only people left were Amu, Kameko, and the "Kawaii Kittyz".

"So, do you want to join the "Kawaii Kittyz"?" Ikuto asked while smirking.

"Hey!! Don't we get a say in this!" asked Kukai.

"Nope," said Rukii, popping the 'p'.

"Suree!!" Amu and Kameko exclaimed happily.

"Then it's official!! Welcome to the "Kawaii Kittyz"!! said Kukai. Everybody but him sweatdropped at Kukai's sudden mood change.

"Yaya wants to go to lunch because Yaya is hungry!!" Yaya exclaimed grumpily.

"Calm down, Yaya. Let's go to lunch now you guys," said Utau.

"Yeah," said Rima and got their lunches and left. Little did they know, Saaya heard their conversation the whole time.

"I can't believe they get to join the "Kawaii Kittyz" and they haven't even been here for a day and I don't?" Saaya muttered to herself. She then walked away and plotted her revenge.

_**~Time skip: After school~**_

**Amu's POV**

Wow!! Today was exhausting!! A lot of boys confessed to me AND Kameko!! But I turned them down nicely. Why? Cuz I like Ikuto. As for Kameko, I think she likes Rukii but I dunno for sure.

Me and Kameko are now walking down to our house when we heard a familiar voice behind us. "Hey losers." We turn around to see Saaya and her posse, one with short, light, orange hair and dark, purple eyes and the other with dark, shoulder length, green hair and ice-blue eyes.

"What do you want, Yambuki-san," Kameko growled.

"Oh nothing much," she said. She then walked up to us, her posse right behind her. "Just here to get the revenge I deserve."

"What revenge?" I asked, trying not to lose my temper.

"Don't tell me "what revenge". You guys humiliated me today in class by having Ikuto-kun and Rukii-kun stick up for you. Now I'm here to seek my revenge," she sneered and with that, she punched me right in the face. Blood started dripping down my face. At the same time, her posse punched Kameko in the face. Ouch. Double whammy. Blood started to drip down her face as well.

"What the fuck?!?" I exclaimed and slapped her so hard, she fell to the ground and started to whimper. She was just lucky I didn't punch her.

Kameko on the other hand, decided to kicked both of them to the ground. Even when she endured twice the pain I did, she still can hold up a fight.

Saaya was about to get up when we heard two, husky voices behind us.

"What the hell is going on here?!?" Ikuto and Rukii asked furiously as me, Kameko, Saaya, and the rest of her posse turned around. The rest of the "Kawaii Kittyz" was right behind them. Ikuto's face softened when he saw me and Rukii's face did the same thing when her saw Kameko. I was about to say something when Saaya interrupted.

"Oh Tsukiyomi-sans!! It was awful!! I was just minding my own business when all of a sudden, Amu came up and slapped me while Kameko kicked my friends!! We had no other choice but to defend ourselves by punching them in the face!! Then they pushed us to the ground!!" she said while fake crying. WTF?!? She twisted around the words!!!. Her "posse" nodded.

Kameko scoffed. "Yeah right. It was more like this: WE were minding our own buisness when THEY *points st Saaya and her posse* came up to us, told us they wanted revenge, and fucking punched us in the face." Kameko turns to Saaya."Be happy Amu only slapped you otherwise, you probably would've had a broken nose."

"Liars!!" Saaya snarled.

"Actually, YOU'RE the liars," Ikuto snapped. "Rima was waiting outside the gates for her parents when she saw YOU and YOUR "posse" come up to Amu and Kameko."

"That's right," Rima said. "Then I saw you talking to them then you punch Amu while your "posse" punched Kameko. I was horrified when I saw the blood and ran inside to get the rest of the "Kawaii Kittyz". Luckily, they were just coming out of the building."

"Yambuki-san, get your little ass and your little "posse" out of here before I kick it out of town," Rukii growled.

"But-" Saaya started.

"Now flipping buts!!" Ikuto exclaimed angrily. "Go. Now.

"H-hai!!" and with that, they ran away, scared.

"Now that THAT'S over, you guys ok?" Ikuto asked comforting me while Rukii comforted Kameko.

"Yeah. Just a little blood, that's all," Kameko replied sheepishly.

"Just a little?!?!? Damn!! You guys can STILL put up a fight after you got punched!!" Kukai exclaimed.

"I know! I saw it, too!!" Utau exclaimed.

"RIMA!!" someone shouted. We turned around to see a women with purple hair running towards her.(A/N I think that's Rima's mom's hair color. I'm too lazy to look.) "Come on honey!! We have to go!! Your dad's birthday is today and we're all going out remember?"

"Oh yeah!! Well bye you guys!! See ya tomorrow!!" Rima said and then she and her mom ran to the limo.

"Well, I gotta get going," Kukai said and the others replied with a "Me too" or "Same here". And with that, that left me, Kameko, Ikuto, and Rukii. We walked together in silence for 5 minutes.

**Normal POV**

"Soo... it's nice to finally meet you guys again," said Ikuto, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, it is. That Saaya is a bitch," said Kameko.

"We know. That's why she's not in the "Kawaii Kittyz", "said Rukii.

"Who thought of the name "Kawaii Kittyz" anyways?" asked Amu curiously.

"I did," said Ikuto bluntly.

"Figures," said Amu. "You always did have a love for kittyz. I love kittyz though. They're so kawaii!!"

"I like kittyz too but I prefer dogs. I'm more of a dog person," said Kameko.

"Same here. Well, we better get going. We have to go home and get ready for company," said Rukii.

"That's gonna be fun," said Kameko.

"Yeah. But our parents won't tell us who's coming though," said Ikuto.

"Oh. That sucks. Well, bye!!" said Amu and Kameko and off they went running to their house.

_**~Amu's and Kameko's House~**_

**Kameko POV**

"We're home!!" me and Amu shouted at the same time. Amu and I have been doing the "saying stuff at the same time" thing every since we were smaller. It's a twin thing.

"Welcome home sweetheart. Did you have fun at school?" asked out mom, coming out of the kitchen. Her hair was in a ponytail. Our dad was sleeping upstairs.

"Yeah!! Guess what mom?" asked Amu cheerfully.

"What is it sweetie?" asked Midori, happy that Amu was happy about something.

So, Amu told her about everything that happened in school today, from meeting Ikuto and Rukii Tsukiyomi again and joining the group called the"Kawaii Kittyz" and making new friends.

"Ikuto and Rukii Tsukiyomi go to Seiyo? I never knew that," said our mom, surprised.

"Knew what?" said our dad, coming downstairs yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"That Ikuto and Rukii Tsukiyomi go to their high school, Seiyo," said our mom.

"Really?!? That's amazing!" said our dad happily.

"Oh Amu and Kameko? You girls have to change. We're going to go to someone's house for dinner. I can't tell you who though. It's a surprise," said Midori.

Hmm... dinner.. Ikuto and Rukii DID mention that someone was coming to their house for dinner.. It couldn't possibly be us, can it?

" 'Kay mom," me and Amu said at the same time and we went upstairs to change.

_**~Time Skip: In the car~**_

**Normal POV**

Tsumugu, Midori, Amu, and Kameko were in the car, driving to the person's house they were going to eat dinner at.

Amu was wearing a dark purple, long-sleeved shirt with a hoodie on it and dark, skinny jeans with black flip-flops.

Kameko was wearing a light blue, short-sleeved shirt with "Cutie" written on it with her dark pink jacket unzipped over it with regular skinny jeans and white flip-flops. **(A/N I'm not going to describe what the parents wear. Too lazy.)**

The car ride was silent and finally, they got there.

_**~The Housey~**_

**Amu's POV**

Finally!! We were there!! This place looks oddly familiar though. I wonder why? I shrugged off the feeling as we walked up the steps to the light green house.

Ding-Dong

"Coming!!" we heard someone shout. We heard footsteps. Then unlocking sounds from the door. Then the door opened and who we saw next surprised me and Kameko but not our parents, who were smirking. SMIRKING.

Because standing right in front of us were no other than the also surprised faces of Ikuto and Rukii Tsukiyomi.

* * *

**Me: Mkay!! Im outta my depression mood!! Oh and I betcha a lot of peoplez who read this knew this was coming huh?**

**Ikuto: I kno. Itz soo obvious.**

**Amu: Yeahh. I agree wiff Ikuto.**

**Ikuto: Aww.. thx my little strawberry!! *hugglez Amu***

**Amu: *blushing* N-no p-problem.**

**Kameko: Wait. If Amu's a strawberry, does that mean Ikuto's a blueberry?**

**Amu: Yupp. It makes perfect sense!!**

**Rukii: *comes outta nowhere and goes up to Kameko and hugglez her* Hello my little blackberry.**

**Kameko: Hey my little..umm.. dammit!! You guys took all the good ones!! I haff to think one up now!!**

**Everybody else: -_-' *Sweatdrops***

**Me: Review everybody!! U dun haff to but still. Plz? *uses puppy dog eyes but doesn't know it***

**Rima: Hmm.. there's something different.. I got it!! Where's Green Button?**

**Nagihiko: He's sick..**

**Rima: WTF?!? How in the world do flippin buttons get sick?!?**

**Nagihiko: I dunno... Well, like XxXGreen 'N Pink DinosaursXxX said, review!!**


	4. Good Old Memories

**Ikuto: Hey people of thee earthh**

**Amu: Umm.. where's XxXBlue 'N Green DinysawrsXxX?? Wait a minute*gasps* Y-you didn't k-kill her again did chu?**

**Ikuto: No I didn't kill- wait, what do u mean "again".**

**Amu: Don't u remember that one time..with the peoplez at that one place?**

**Ikuto: Oh yeeeaahhh....Behind that one place with Rima's rubber axe.. I remember now. But I didn't kill her THIS time, I swear.**

**Amu: Hmm... I dunno if I believe you.. I guess there's no other way to explain anything so I haff to believe u..sadly..**

**Ikuto: Yay!!**

**Me: *Walks in all wet with Rima and her axe and her video recorder of some sort*Hey Amu. Oh _Hi_ Ikuto.*evil smirk on fwace*. How _are_ you*grinning like a clown creepily*~.**

**Ikuto: Fine**

**Amu: Umm.. XxXBlue' N Green DinysawrsXxX why are you all wet?**

**Me: Good question. It's called a certain blue haired person ****_pushed _****me into the lake. It was lucky Rima was there and also lucky that I could swim.**

***Everyone looks at Ikuto***

**Ikuto: Pffft. That could've been anyone.**

**Rima: Oh really? Then watch this *Rima presses play on the video recorder and everybody sees Ikuto pushing XxXBlue 'N Green Dinysawrs into the lake***

**Ikuto:......Umm I'll do the disclaimer?**

**Me: *glares at Ikuto* You better.**

**Ikuto: XxXBlue 'N Green DinysawrsXxX doesn't own Shugo Chara any of its characters but owns Kamemo and Rukii?**

**Me: Much better.**

**Daichi and Ran: Story timee!!!**

**Me: Oh and I'm so so so so sorry for not updating!*bows furiously multiple times* I've been so busy! I went to Sacramento last weekend the weekend before that, I kinda forgot what I did...And to make up for not updating, I made a one-shot called "As Dear As Salt". Read it! Well, after you read this of course! Oh I changed my name to XxXBlue 'N Green DinysawrsXxX.**

**Thank cuee for the peoplez who reviewed last chappy!! Oh and I'm gonna give everyone a cookie cuz I lurve cookies!! :**

**Stealthy Ninja: (hugglez and gives cookie)**

**xXYoraXx: (hugglez and gives cookie)**

**coonbuddy1: (hugglez and gives cookie)**

**Ayu4u: (hugglez and gives cookie)**

**xiluvcupcakesx: (hugglez and gives cookies)**

* * *

_Summary:_

_There were four childhood friends. They always had fun together and nothing could break them apart. Then one day, two of them have to move. But what if they came back to Tokyo 10 years later? Pairings: Amuto, Rukameko, Rimahiko, Kutau, Kaiya and Tadalu._

* * *

_*Recap*: _Because standing right in front of us were no other than the also surprised faces of Ikuto and Rukii Tsukiyomi.*_End of recap_*

---

_**~Tsukiyomi's House~**_

**Ikuto POV**

I couldn't believe it. Me and Rukii were surprised to see Amu and Kameko and they were surprised as well. Their parents were smirking and when my parents came, they were freakin smirking, too. What's with people and smirking? But now I know where we all got our smirking...

"Hello Midori. Hello Tsumugu. We've missed you so much!! My the girls have grown so big!!" Mine and Rukii's mom said while hugging Amu's and Kameko's mom.

"Oh Souko," their mother began, "You haven't changed a bit." Then she, her husband, my mom, and my dad went into the living room to talk about the old times leaving me with Rukii, Amu, and Kameko.

Then Amu and Kameko stepped inside and Amu spoke. "This place changed, a lot," she said, smiling.

"Let's go to my room," said Rukii out of the blue.

" 'Kay!" said Amu and Kameko and we followed him to his room.

---

**Kameko's POV**

When we stepped into Rukii's room, it looked waaayy different. Instead of having white walls, it was black, with some "Owl City"(Me doesn't own!! =3) posters on the wall. His bed was slightly taller and surprisingly made.(A/N I'm not going to describe whole room..)

"This is my room," he said and flopped down on one of the beanie bags on the floor.

"It changed....a lot.." I said and flopped down on another beanie bag that was on the floor. It was comfy. Amu and Ikuto did the same.

"I've got marshmallows!!" Rukii said smirking and held up a bag of marshmallows. I twitched.

"Hell no am I going to eat those deadly things!!" I said while getting off the beanie and backing away.

"Aww...but Kame-chan~!! It was an accident!!" Rukii said, pouting. Ikuto and Amu tried to hold back their laughter while remembering that day.

_*flashback*_

**_Normal POV_**

_4 year olds Amu and Kameko, and 5 year olds Ikuto and Rukii were huddled around a campfire in the Tsukiyomi's backyard roasting and eating marshmallows. Rukii put one on a stick and put in the fire. He took it out, blew on the fire, and showed it to Kameko._

_"Hey Kame-Chaaaaannn~!! Look at my marshmallow!" Rukii exclaimed. She whipped her head around and since her hair was to her knees, the marshmallow got stuck, fast._

_"RuRu-kun~!!" she yelled as she tried to get it out of her hair._

_"Sorry Kame-chan!!" he apologized. Ikuto and Amu were laughing._

_"This is NOT a laughing matter!" she screamed, as the adults came outside. When the adults saw her, they tried to hold back their laughter. "STOP LAUGHING!!" she screamed. She was on a verge of crying._

_"I'm sorry hun," her mom said. "We have no choice but to cut it. But before we can do that, we need to take a picture." And with that, she took a pic. Amu and Ikuto were still laughing, Kameko was pouting, and Rukii had his arm around Kameko, smiling._

_*end of flashback*_

"And your still not forgiven," Kameko said.

"Awww.....but that was long time ago!! I even wore a dress for you!" Rukii pouted.

"Oh well," said Kameko, smirking.

"KIDS!! Dinner's ready!!" and with that, they headed downstairs.

_**~Time Skip: Nighttime Backyard~**_

**Normal POV**

Amu, Kameko, Ikuto, and Rukii all went to their old tree house after dinner.

"I can't believe this tree house is still here," said Amu smiling.

"Yeahh," said Ikuto, sitting on the floor. Everybody else did the same.

"Remember that one time when Amu got so mad at Ikuto that she put make-up on him as punishment when he was asleep?" asked Rukii.

"I remember!" said Amu and Kameko.

"Same here..." Ikuto grumbled.

_*flashback*_

_"Ikuto! You will regret making me mad!" shouted 4 year old Amu, mad with fury._

_"Whatever," he said as he slipped into his room._

_Since the Hinamori's were staying over at the Tsukiyomi's that night, Amu thought of a clever idea to punish Ikuto since he spilled milk all over her brand new dress._

_When everybody was asleep, she took her make-up bag and a camera and sneaked into Ikuto's room. First, she got red lipstick and drew an outer rim around his lips like a clown's. Then, she got blue eye shadow and applied it all around the eyes and the eyelids. Next, she took out a Sharpie and drew eyes on his eyelids. And finally, she took the camera and took a picture of it._

_"Nitey nite Iku-kun and that's what you get for making me mad~!" she giggled softly as she closed the door._

**_~The Next Morning~_**

_"Morning mom, morning dad, morning Mr. and Mrs, Hinamori," yawned Ikuto, rubbing his eyes. He didn't notice the blue that came off on his hands._

_"Good morning Iku-" started Mrs. Tsukiyomi then stopped. When she looked up, Ikuto had blue eye shadow and red lipstick on him. The sight made her laugh. The Hinamori's and his dad looked up and stifled a laughter._

_"What's so funny?" he asked confused and before anyone could answer, Amu and Kameko skipped into the kitchen while Rukii shuffled feet. At the sight of Ikuto, Kameko and Rukii laughed while Amu smirked._

_"Can anybody tell me what's so funny?" he asked, slightly annoyed._

_"I don't know. Look for yourself," said Amu, handing him a mirror. At the sight of himself, he grew furious._

_"Who DID this!" he yelled._

_"I did," Amu said simply. She then took out the camera and showed everybody the photo she took. "And now we will always remember this day," she said as Ikuto was trying to get the camera._

_*End of the flashback*_

"I still have that picture of you~" Amu said, giggling.

"T-That d-day was so f-funny," Rukii said laughing.

Ikuto frowned, then smirked. "Well Rukii, you shouldn't be laughing. I remembered Kameko gave you a even horrible punishment for the marshmallow incident,"

"Don't remind me," Rukii said mumbled.

_*flashback*_

_After the marshmallow incident, the day after that, Rukii was watching t.v. when Kameko came in, her hair now waist-lenght._

_"Hi Rukii-kun. Since you made the marshmallow got stuck in my hair, you have to do whatever I say. Got it?" Kamemo said while smirking._

_"Whatever," Rukii replied, flipping through the channels._

_"Okay then!" Kameko said happily and pulled Rukii up to his room._

**_~Fiffteen minutes later~_**

_"Kame-chan~! Do I have to wear this?" Rukii whined. They wrre still upstairs in his room. He was wearing a pink sundress that reached his thighs and his hair was up in two, very small pigtails._

_Kameko puffed her cheeks. "Yes. For one, you got marshmallow stuck in my hair. And besides, you agreed to do whatever I say."_

_"B-but I didn't know you would do this!" he protestedly whined._

_"Whatever. I'm going to take a picture of this now," she replied and with that, she grabbed a camera, took a picture, and set the camera down._

_"Now go downstairs and show everybody!" Kameko demanded._

_"And what if I don't?" Rukii replied._

_"I'll do something much, much worse," she said, an evil aura surrounding her._

_"What can be more worse than this?!" he replied, pointing to himself in a dress._

_Kameko then grinned evilly and whispered something is his ear and watched his face go pale._

_"O-Ok. I'll go downstairs and show everybody," he replied and went downstairs. Kameko heard laughter and thought 'My work here is done'._

_*End of flashback*_

Kameko, Ikuto, and Amu were laughing while Rukii mumbled something.

"I JUST remembered something," said Kameko grinning.

"What is it?" Amu asked curiously after she stopped laughing.

"The day Ikuto dressed up as a monster and jumped out of the closet," she replied smirking.

Amu's eyes widened. Everybody else started to laugh again except Amu.

_*flashback*_

_"Nite mummy, nite daddy_~!_" Amu and Kameko both said as their parents closed the door. The Tsukiyomi's were staying over so they went to sleep at 12:00 A.M. Kameko fell asleep right away but Amu just lied there, trying to fall asleep. Suddenly, something moved in her closet. She sat straight up. _

_"I-is anybody t-there?," she stuttered out of fear. She clutched onto her blanket. Then she heard noises coming from the closet. She slowly got off from her bed and proceeded towards the closet. She stopped a few feet away. _

_"Okay, you can do this Amu," she said to herself as she opened the door._

_"RAWR!!" shouted a monster as he jumped out._

_"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" screamed Amu as she ran out the door._

_The monster took off the mask and revealed Ikuto, who was laughing and holding a camera. Kameko, who wasn't actually asleep was laughing while Rukii got out from under Amu's bed and laughed with them._

_"Did you get a picture?" asked Kameko._

_"You betcha," replied Ikuto and they started to laugh again._

_*End of flashback*_

"That day was _so _not funny!" Amu protested. "I nearly peed in my pants. Besides, I was 4!"

"So? It was funny for us!" said Ikuto and they started laughing again.

"So now what?" Rukii replied once the laughing subsided.

"We should sleep outside!" said Amu and Kameko with sparkles around their faces. Ikuto and Rukii couldn't say no to these faces and said "Sure, why not?". Besides, it might be fun.

So they all climbed out of the treehouse and went inside to get sleeping bags.

---

Once all the sleeping bags were on the ground, they all stepped into theirs and looked at the stars.

"Look! I found the Big Dipper!" exclaimed Kameko, pointing to the sky.

"I found the Little Dipper!" Amu exclaimed, pointing to a place near Kameko's. Then she yawned.

"I'm tired. Nite guys," she said, then fell asleep. Kameko yawned.

"Same here. Nite," and with that, she fell asleep, too.

That left Ikuto and Rukii.

"Ne Ikuto?" asked Rukii.

"Yeah?" Ikuto replied.

"Do you like Amu?" he asked.

Ikuto blushed."Maybe. Do you like Kameko?"

It was Rukii's turn to blush. H-hey! You didn't fully answer my question! It's either yes or no."

Ikuto sighed. He knew that he couldn't win. "No. I don't like Amu. I don't love her either. I've fallen _in _love with her."

Rukii smirked. All this time he knew Ikuto had feelings for her. Not it was his turn. "Oh. That means it's my turn. I've fallen in love with Kameko."

Now it was Ikuto's turn to smirk. "I wonder if they love us back?" he wondered.

"We'll just have to wait and see," said Rukii and stifled a yawn and scooted closer to Kameko, who put her arm around him. He did the same thing. and fell asleep.

"Yeah," said Ikuto as he huddled closer to Amu. Amu reluctantly hugged him and murmured his name "Ikuto..". Ikuto eyes widened as her put his arm around her and whispered back "Shh it's ok Amu. I'm here." Then he fell asleep.

Little did they know that their parents were watching the whole thing. They smiled as Midori took a picture of the scene.

"Another picture for the Album," she said and everybody smiled.

* * *

** Me: Yay I'm done!! Was that too short?**

**Ikuto: Maybe..**

**Me: Whatever Ikuto. So I'm kinda on a writer's block(sadly) and I need your guys help. I'm going to time skip it to a few days before Amu and Kameko's birthday and need ideas on how to write the chapter. PM me for that! Thank cuee~!!**

**Amu: So umm review!!**

**Kameko: And sadly, there is no more Green Button...**

**Rima: WHAT!?! That's horrible!! **

**Nagihiko: I thought you hated it...**

**Rima: ....**

**Kukai: Uhh review!  
**


	5. Birthday at the Beach

**Me: Haii~**

**Ikuto: Konichiwa~**

**Amu: Bonjour~**

**Rima: Hola~**

**Nagihiko: Aloha~**

**Kukai: Chao~**

**Utau: …...I'm going to do the disclaimer so we don't have to listen to any more of this conversation…..XxXBlue 'n Green DinysawrsXxX doesn't own any kind of Shugo Chara or its characters but owns her characters Kameko and Rukii….**

**Me: Arigato Utau! Enjoyz pweaslez =3! Oh and I changed the summary and please tell me if there is grammar errors or any errors at all!  
**

* * *

**Thank you for the people who reviewed last chappiee!! Oh and thank you faith7050 for giving me the idea on how to write this chappie!:  
**

**coonbuddy1: (hugglez)**

**xiluvcupcakesx: (hugglez)**

**HinoteRaion: (hugglez)**

**Himeka Tsukiyomi: (hugglez)**

**AMUTOforever305: (hugglez)**

**Stealthy Ninja: (hugglez)**

**Ayu4u: (hugglez)**

**pop-virgo97: (hugglez)**

**xXxNekoxChanxXx: (hugglez)**

**faith7050: (hugglez and gives a trophy shaped as Ikuto and Amu holding "Ur Uhmayziing" on it)**

**Sumi: (hugglez)**

**Foxgrl18: (hugglez)  
**

* * *

_Summary:_

_There were four childhood friends. They always had fun together and nothing could break them apart. Then one day, two of them have to move. But what if they came back to Tokyo 10 years later? Pairings: Amuto, Rukameko, Rimahiko, Kutau, Kaiya and Tadalu._

* * *

***Recap***: Little did they know that their parents were watching the whole thing. They smiled as Midori took a picture of the scene.

"Another picture for the Album," she said and everybody smiled.

***End of recap***

**~Seiyo High~**

**Amu's POV**

"I'm sorry Yoshikazu but I can't accept your confession. I love someone else," I said sincerely. He blinked his eyes and looked down and looked up again.

"That's ok Amu-san. I'm just glad that I finally had the courage to confess to you," he said, a bit sad.

"No worries! I'm sure you can find someone else! And call me Amu," I said happily. He then smiled.

"A-arigato Amu!!" he said and with that, he ran off to tell his friends. I sighed. That was the 4th confession this week and it's Wednesday now. But I did love someone else: Ikuto. I sometimes wonder if he feels the same as me but I highly doubt that. I sigh again as I walked down the hallway to my next class: History.

I wonder where Kameko is? She wasn't in my last class but she's in this class. Oh well. She's probably be in there when I walk in. Yay! It's my birthday in 3 days! And Kameko's of couse. We're turning 16! Woot! Wow, that was kinda random.

"Hi Amu!" somebody said, lurking me out of my thoughts. I turned around and saw Rima and Nagihiko. **(A/N I betcha all thought that was Kameko huh? But if you didn't, well, good for you. ^.^)**

"Hey Rima, hey Nagihiko," I said and she went and hugged me while Nagihiko just said "Hey Amu". Me and Rima have become best of friends in the last month. Same goes for me and Nagihiko. Rima and Nagihiko were also in History with me and Kameko. "Have you seen Kameko? I can't find her anywhere."

Rima and Nagihiko both shook their heads. "Nope. Last time we saw her was this morning," Nagihiko said. I sighed again.

"Thanks for your help. Let's go to class now," I said. They nodded and we went to history.

When I walked through the door, I expected to see Kameko. Keyword: Expected. She wasn't there though. _'Odd'_ I thought as I sat down and the teacher took roll. I dozed off 'till she said my name.

"Hinamori Amu?"

"Here."

"Hinamori Kameko?"

"..." No answer.

"Hinamori Kameko?"

"..." Still no answer. The class suddenly exploded with whispers to where she was.

"Hinamori Kame-"

Suddenly stepped in Kameko, panting.

"Ahh Hinamori Kameko, you're late," the teacher said, not looking up from her clipboard.

"Gomen, Sensei!" she replied and sat down next to me.

I looked over to her and mouthed 'Where were you?'

She replied 'I'll tell you later' and turned to towards the teacher.

I sighed and turned towards the teacher too.

"Ok class, today we'll be learning about...."

***~After class when the bell rings~***

**RIIIIINGGG!!!**

".....And don't forget to finish your homework!!" she said and left the classroom. Slowly, everybody left except me, Kameko, Rima, and Nagihiko.

"I have to go to lunch now. Bye Amu, bye Kameko!" Rima said and left.

"Same goes for me. See ya later!" said Nagihiko and folllowed Rima. Our schedule got changed and now me, Kameko, Rima, and Nagihiko have lunch after 4th period, which is history. The good thing is that the rest of the "Kawaii Kittyz" have lunch after 4th period too.** (A/N Btw Im not in high school so I dunno how to write this period/class thing. T^T. Oh well.)**

"Ok Kameko, spill," I said.

"Ok so you know how our birthday is coming up right?" she said.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

She jumped up and down and she said excitedly, "Well, mom text me saying me to meet her at this one ice-cream place. She text you too but we guessed you never got the text 'cause she sent one, too."

"She did?" I said and checked my phone. Sure enough: One New Message from Midori Hinamori. I face-palmed myself while Kameko sweat-dropped and continued.

"Anyways, she said that for our birthday, we could go to a private beach!!" She then squealed and continued again. "We could also bring our friends," she added.

"Hmm..a beach party...that..sounds..AWESOME!!" I exclaimed. "We'll see if the rest of the "Kawaii Kittyz" can go. We'll tell them later. Let's go to lunch 'cause I'm hungry." As if on cue, my stummy growled and we laughed and left.

_***~Time Skip: At Home At Amu's and Kameko's House~***_

"Mom! Dad! We're home!!" Kameko and I shouted simultaneously.

"OK dears! Go do your homework or something!!" we heard out mom say.

"Hai~!!" and with that, we went upstairs.

***~3 hours later: 6:00 P.M.~***

"Dinner's ready!!" our mom shouted and we ran down the stairs and into the dining room. We had mashed potatoes, fish, some veggies, and brownies for dessert. Yum.

After dinner, our mom and dad called us into the living room. We sat on the sofa and my mother began.

"As you know, your birthday is coming up. And Amu, I hoped Kameko told you we were going to go to a private beach," I nodded and my mom continued. "I just wanted to let you guys know that we are leaving on Friday at 5:00 P.M. And if you bring friends, tell them that we are staying for the whole weekend and leaving on Monday, since there is no school. Got it? Oh and on the beach, there is a heated pool outside under a well-protected canopy and a jacuzzi."

"Hai~!!" we said.

"Good," said our dad, who wasn't really paying any attention.

"Mom? Is it ok if we go out for a little bit? We need to ask our friends," asked Kameko.

"Sure. Be back by 10~." My mom said happily and left the room while we grabbed our jackets and headed to the park and texted our friends to meet us there.

15 minutes later, they all came.

"What did you guys bring us here for?" asked Kukai.

"Well, you know how our birthday is coming up?" I asked. They nodded and I continued. "Well, we're going to a private beach and we were wondering if you guys could go."

"I'm up for it. I'm sure our parents would let us, right Rukii?" Ikuto said and Rukii nodded.

"I would love to go," said Nagihiko.

"I'm definitely going," said Kukai and flashed a smile.

"I'm going," said Tadase.

"That would be fun," Kairi said.

"We're going!" said Utau, Rima, Yaya and Lulu at the same time.

"But isn't it too cold to go swimming?" asked Kukai.

"No but if it is, there is also an outside heated pool and a jacuzzi," said Kameko.

"AWESOME!!" everybody exclaimed. Kameko and I sweat dropped.

"Ok then. Go ask your parents and tell us tomorrow if you guys can go and if you can, we'll all go shopping at the mall," I said. They replied with "Kays" and "Sure". After that, we all left and went our separate ways to go home.

_***~Time Skip: The Next Day At School~***_

"So did you ask your parents?" I asked. They nodded.

"Yupp. They said yes. So we're still going shopping after school right?" asked Utau.

"Of course. But we need a ride..." Kameko trailed off.

"Ok. Since Ikuto and Utau both have cars, the boys go with Ikuto and the girls go with Utau," said Rukii.

"Kay! Let's go to class," Rima said and we went to class.

**_*~Time Skip: At The Mall~*_ (A/N Sorry for the time skips!!)**

"How bout this one? I asked Rima. I was holding up black and white bikini.

"Nah, too ewwy," she replied. I sighed and took out another one.

"This one?" It was a rose pink bikini with a pink heart and blue spade on the left side and a green clover and yellow diamond on the right side.

Rima and Lulu looked up and squealed. "It's perfect!! How bout mine?" Rima held hers up and it was an orange bikini with a green teardrop on the left side and a green star on the right side.

"Perfect! It fits you well!" I exclaimed and Lulu nodded.

"Does this fit me well?' Lulu asked and held up a sky blue bikini with a purple flower on the right side.

"So kawaii~!!" me and Rima exclaimed and she nodded and we walked over to Kameko, Utau, and Yaya.

They showed us their bikinis and we showed them ours. Kameko's was black with some fwuffy white clouds on it. Utau's was a yellow bikini with two purple music notes on the left side and one purple music note on the right side. Yaya's was red with a lollipop on the right side and ice-cream on the left side. It was such a coincidence that we had swimsuits to match ourselves. **(A/N So much of a coincidence Lol)**

After that, we went to pay for it and went looked for the guys. They just finished with their shopping, too. Utau ran straight for Kukai and tackled him to the ground.

"Hey love," he said while grinning and got Utau off of him and helped her up. Everybody else sweat dropped. Then Rima went and stood next to Nagihiko while Lulu took Tadase's hand in hers and Yaya clung to Kairi's arm.

"You guys done shopping? 'Cause I am," Ikuto asked.

"Yup," I replied.

"Let's go home now 'cause I wanna pack even though we're leaving tomorrow," said Kameko.

"Oh yeah, we forgot to tell you guys something. We're leaving tomorrow at 5:00 P.M. so be at our house at 4:40 P.M. and we're staying there 'till Monday," I said.

"Ok. Let's go home," said Tadase and we all left the mall.

_***~Time Skip: The Next Day: Amu and Kameko's house: 5:00 P.M. ~***_

Finally everybody was here. Ikuto and Kukai were talking about sports while the other boys were talking about who knows what. Us girls were talking about girl stuff. Finally, our ride came. It was a long, black limousine with lots of black, purple, and lime green zebra print balloons on it which said "Happy 16th Birthday Amu and Kameko!" and all our jaws dropped. Wow, talk about surprise.

We took our stuff and took them in the limo. My parents aren't going because of a last minute emergency trip to do something. Oh well. I sat next to Ikuto, Rukii sat next to Kameko, Kukai sat next to Utau, Rima sat next to Nagihiko, Yaya sat next to Kairi, and Lulu sat next to Tadase. This was going to be a long trip.

** *~3 hours later~***

That took forever!! We got out of the limo and since it was 8:00, we went into the place we were staying and it was HUGE!! I'm not even going to describe it.

"Ok, since there are only 7 rooms, we are going to pair off. I'm with Ikuto, Kameko with Rukii, Utau with Kukai, Rima with Nagihiko, Yaya with Kairi, and Lulu with Tadase. You guys ok with that?' I said and everybody nodded. I then gave one person in the group their room key and added, "The number on those keys is your room number. Oh and each room have two closets, two bathrooms, two dressers, and of course two beds. Ok, let's go." And with that, we left to our rooms.

When me and Ikuto stepped into our room, I was awed. The carpet was a soft pink whereas the walls were midnight blue. So kawaii~!! My bed sheets were pink with strawberries and Ikuto's were blue with kittys. I then started to unpack my stuff and same goes for Ikuto. It was pretty quiet until Ikuto spoke, "So your turning 16 huh?"

"Yup. Going to be so fun tomorrow!!" I squealed. We then finished packing and walked out and headed towards the living room. Everybody was there already. Ikuto and I sat on the sofa.

Kukai and Utau were having a ramen-eating contest, Rima was on the floor reading some gag manga, Nagihiko sat next to her watching some sports on t.v. , Yaya was eating candy on the other sofa and next to her was Kairi reading a book, Tadase and Lulu were playing a card game "War", and Rukii and Kameko were talking about something. I sighed and Ikuto looked towards me.

"Something the matter?" he asked, his eyes full of concern.

I shook my head "no". "I'm just so bored."

He smiled. "Same here. So how was your life in Yamaguchi?"

Then I told him about my life in Yamaguchi and he told me his life without us.

Pretty soon, it was 1:00 A.M. I got up and yawned. "We should all go to sleep for tomorrow. Night guys," I said and left the room. Everybody did the same thing and pretty soon, we were in our rooms, fast asleep.

***~The Next Morning~***

"Amu~....Amu~....AMU~!!!" THUD!! I fell to the ground. I looked up and guess who I saw? If you guessed Kameko, congratulations!! You won nothing!! Yay. I stood up. "Sheesh Kameko, just like the first day of school. Why'd you wake me up?"

"Well, I can't find the others. I checked everywhere, too!!" she replied.

"Did you check outside?" I asked.

She face-palmed herself as I sweat dropped. "Ok, we'll check outside."

But just as we were about to go outside, everybody else stepped in at once. They were surprised to see us.

"H-hello Amu, Kameko. W-what are you guys doing up?" Tadase said, kinda nervous.

"Wondering where you guys were," Kameko said. "What were you guys doing outside?"

"Nothing!!" they all said nervously, even Ikuto and Rukii. That's a surprise.

"O-ok we should eat breakfast!!" Kukai said and they took us into the kitchen.

***~After Breakfast~***

"Hey everybody! We should go swimming!" Yaya suggested.

"Yeah!" Utau agreed. "Ok everybody, change into their swimsuits! Girls into Amu's room, boys in Rukii's room!" And with that, we all changed.

Once we were done, we walked downstairs and the guys jaws hit the floor. We giggled.

IKuto had dark blue swimming trunks with a violin at the bottom right. Rukii's was black with some piano keys at the bottom left. Kukai's was dark brown and had a soccer ball at the bottom left. Nagihiko's was purple with a basketball at the bottom right. Kairi's was dark green with a sword on the bottom left. And Tadase's was yellow with a crown on the bottom right.

"Outside time! Amu and Kameko, go first!!" exclaimed Yaya. We looked at each other and shrugged.

When we opened the door, we were shocked to what we saw. The beach had turned from "lame" to "uhmayziing." There were purple, black, and lime green zebra print balloons from the limousine everywhere!! It was tied down with rocks. On the balloon stingers were blue and pink streamers!! To make it even better, they had took the volleyball net down and put "Happy 16th Birthday!!" in black, neon green, and hot pink letters!! There was a table filled with presents on it and...3 sofas around the campfire? There were also towels laid out on the beach that matched our swimsuits!

Me and Kameko walked around and saw buckets and shovels. We grinned. We're definitely gonna make sandcastles later. We then walked around some more and looked in the pool and jacuzzi. We couldn't believe our eyes at what we saw. The pool and jacuzzi water was changing _colors._ That is so cool!! Then we walked back to the others and glomped them.

"Thank you so much!!" Kameko and I said at the same time. They smiled in response.

"But how did you make the pool and jacuzzi water change colors?" I asked.

Utau smirked. "Well, my family owns this beach actually."

It took me and Kameko a few seconds for it to process in our mind and you could practically see the dots above our heads. "EHH?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!"

"You guys didn't ask.." Utau answered.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's have some fun!" Kukai exclaimed and with that, he grabbed Utau's hand and ran-dragged her to the beach water. Rima and Lulu went to the towels to sunbathe, Yaya, Nagihiko, and Tadase went to the heated pool, and Ikuto, Rukii, Kameko, and I went to build sandcastles.

"Oi~! This is so much fun!" Kameko exclaimed, putting sand in her bucket. When she flipped it over, it didn't stay so she decided to get some water from the beach. Rukii went with her. They decided to stay in the water. And then there was two.

"So Ikuto, how many girlfriends had you have?" I asked.

He smirked. "Why? Are you _jealous_ that somebody _else_ went out with me?"

I blushed. "A-as if. Besides, I was just curious."

He sighed. "In truth, none actually. I turn them all down because I love someone else."

My heart sunk. He likes-no _loves_ someone else. "W-who is it?"

Ikuto smirked again. "Why? Are you _jealous_?"

I blushed again. "Psh. No," I said in my Cool 'n Spicy tone.

"So how many boyfriends have you had?"

"None..I love somebody else too..." I said.

His face fell when I said this so I turned away. "S-so. Wanna go to the Jacuzzi?"

"Sure," he replied. We got up and headed there. We stepped in and it was so warm!

"Ah," I said. I was enjoying this until..

"Hey you guys! Mind if we join?" I opened my eyes and I see the rest of the gang heading in.

"Sure..I was about to go swimming anyways," I said and got out.

"I'm coming with you!" said Ikuto, getting out.

"Same with us!" said Kameko and Rukii and headed out, too. We then all walked out to the heated pool and went swimming. We also played "Marco Polo". Super fun. By the time we got out, it was lunch time. We had some ham and cheese sandwiches, pizza, hamburger, and other things. After that, I went to go swimming in the beach. It was fun 'cause everybody joined us, even Kairi and we played with the beach ball.

By the time we were out of the water, the sun was almost setting. We went and dried off.

"We'll be right back!" said Kukai and Utau and they went into the house.

"Oi~! Today was so fun! Thanks for the awesome birthday!" exclaimed Kameko. I nodded in agreement.

Yaya piped up. "That wasn't even half of it! You still have to open your presents and cut the cake! Oh and tomorrow, we're taking you-" her voice got muffled by Kairi.

"Cake?" I asked and as if on cue, Utau and Kukai came out holding an ice-cream cake. One third of it was chocolate, one third of it was strawberry, and one third of it was vanilla! It also had thirty-two candles, sixteen for me and sixteen for Kameko. On top of it, it said "Happy Birthday Amu and Kameko".Aww!! So kawaii~!!

"Thank you you guys!!" me and Kameko said as they took pictures of us. After that, they sang "Happy Birthday", we made a wish, blew out the candles, and we cutted the cake. **(A/N I know that "cutted" isn't a word but oh well)**

Me, Ikuto, Rima, and Nagihiko got chocolate, Kameko, Rukii, Tadase, and Lulu got vanilla**(A/N My favorite!!)**, and Yaya, Kairi, Utau, and Kukai got strawberry. Yummy! We ate the whole cake!

"So what did you guys wish for?" Yaya asked.

"We can't tell you or it won't come true," I responded.

She pouted. "Fine."

"Uh, we should eat dinner then come back out here," said Lulu. We nodded and headed inside, still in our swim suits.

_***~After Dinner~***_

After dinner, we changed, then sat around the campfire, waiting for me and Kameko to open our presents. Our first one was from Rima and Nagihiko. I got a strawberry shaped pillow and Kameko got a blackberry shaped pillow. Those were our favorite fruits. So weird.

"Thanks Rima! Thanks Nagihiko! We love it!" we squealed and hugged them.

Rima smiled and said, "You're welcome." Nagihiko did the same.

The next present was from Utau and Kukai. I got strawberry shaped earrings while Kameko got blackberry shaped earrings.

"So kawaii~! Thank you!" we exclaimed and hugglezed them.

"It was nothing!" they said.

Now it was time for Yaya's and Kairi 's. I got...strawberry shaped candies. When I ate one, it tasted like strawberries!! Yum!! Kameko got blackberry shaped candies. It probably tasted like blackberries.

"These are so cool! Thank you!!" we exclaimed and huggled them.

"Yaya is so glad you like them!" Yaya exclaimed. Kairi responded with a "You're welcome."

We reached for another present but didn't find it.

"Looking for these?" Ikuto and Rukii smirked and held up two small boxes.

"Yes. Now can we have our presents?" I asked stubbornly.

"Ok but Amu, you have to go with me and Kameko, go with Rukii," Ikuto said.

"Fine," we said and I followed Ikuto to the backyard garden while Kameko followed Rukii into the other side of the house.

**Normal POV (FINALLY)**

"OK, Rima, Nagihiko, Yaya, and Kairi follow Ikuto and Amu and record them while me, Kukai, Lulu, and Tadase follow Amu and Kameko and record them. Ready? Let's go!" Utau said and they went their separate ways.

**Ikuto POV**

When Amu followed me, the sun already setted and the full moon lite the garden up, making it sparkle.

"It's beautiful," she said.

"I know," I said, looking at her. I took out the box and pulled out a necklace. It had a silver chain and "Amu" in strawberry letters. "This is part of your present. Turn around."

She did what I said and I put the necklace on her. She looked at it and was surprised. "So beautiful...thanks Ikuto."

I smiled. "Here's the next part." And with that, I pulled out my violin and started to play "Yuuki no Uta". Her eyes widened as she remembered this song and sang along.

**(Play "Yuuki no Uta" (Does not own!) for better effect!)**

_Lalala utaou utaou_  
_Kao o age kokoro no mama_  
_Utaou_

_Akiramecha ikenai_  
_Dekinai koto nante nai_

_Yuuki no uta_

_Dare ni mo makenai yume ga aru_  
_Arukidasou mune hatte_  
_Watashi dake no michi ga aru_  
_Shinjiru no sa hontou sa_

_Dakai yama ga mashite mo_  
_Ganbatte norikoe you_  
_Watashi ni nara dekiru sa_  
_Kiseki okosou_

I finish playing as she finishes singing. We looked at each other until I leaned in. She does the same thing until out lips met. I swear there were fireworks. We stayed like that for a couple more seconds until we pulled apart, her blushing madly. Now it was the time to confessed to her.

"Amu..I have to tell you something."

"Ikuto...I have to tell you something, too," she said, looking down. She then looked up and said "On the the count of three we say it together." I nodded.

"One.."

Two..."

"Three...."

"I love you," My eyes widened and so did hers. I then smiled and pulled her into a kissed. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me back. We then pulled apart, our foreheads touching and I whispered "Happy Birthday" to her. She smiled.

"Let's go back to the beach," I suggested and she nodded. I left my violin under the canopy and picked her up bridal style and went back.

**Rukii's POV(Same time as Ikuto's POV)**

I led Kameko into a room with a piano in it.

"Kameko, turn around," I said and she did. I got the box out and pulled out a necklace. It had a silver chain and "Kameko" in blackberry letters. I putted it on her and she squealed when she saw it.

"Thank you RuRu-kun! I love it!" she hugged me and then let go.

"That's not all," I said and sat down at the piano. I started to play "Bokutachi no Chikyuu". She smiled and sang.

**(Play "Bokutachi no Chikyuu" (Doesn't own!) for better effect!)**

_Midori kagayaku machi  
Hibiki au warai koe  
Yutaka na mirai o mamoru tame_

_Taisetsuna (taisetsuna) inochi o sodate you (sodate you)  
Minna de  
Aoku hikaru  
Bokutachi no chikyuu_

_Nagai michi no ue de  
Nayami mayou toki ni mo  
Hitori janainda  
Te o tsunago_

_Omoiyaru (omoiyaru) kokoro o mochi yoruu (mochiyoruu)  
Minna de  
Egao hirake  
Tasuke au chikyuu_

_Yume to yuuki daiite  
Oozora he to habataku  
Jiyuu to akogare  
Takaramono_

_Aishiau (aishiau) yorokobi kanji aou (kanji aou)  
Minna de  
Kimi to negau  
Subarashii chikyuu_

When we were done, I leaned over and kissed her on the lips and she kissed me back. We then pulled away.

"Rukii? What if i told you I loved you?" Kameko asked quietly.

My eyes widened. Then I smiled and said, "I'd tell you I love you back."

Her eyes widened. "So you love me?"

I nodded. She smiled in return.

"Does that mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend now?" she asked.

"Yup," I said. "Let's go back to the beach."

She nodded and I piggy-backed her there.

**~Beach~**

**Normal POV**

When Ikuto and Amu got to the campfire, they saw Rukii and Kameko sitting down, along with everybody else.

Ikuto and Amu stood up and everybody got real quiet. "We have an announcement to make," He held Amu's hand and continued, "We're going out."

At first, no one said a word until Kukai grinned and spoke up. "Finally! We were wondering when that was going to happen." Everybody else nodded.

"That's all," Ikuto said and sat back down. Rukii and Kameko stood up and said "We're going out!" and sat back down.

Everybody smiled and congratulated them.

"Now what?" Utau asked.

"Well, it's probably 9:00 so we'll stay out here until 11:00 because of tomorrow," Kairi said, pushing up his glasses.

"What's happening tomorrow?" Amu and Kameko asked.

"You'll find out soon," Kukai said while grinning.

"Let's more smores!" Yaya exclaimed .She love smores. Her favorite campfire treat!

Kameko eye twitched and Rukii saw it. "Kame-koi, just try it again. Please, for me?"He used his puppy dog eyes.

She couldn't resist those eyes. She sighed and said "Fine." Everybody else was confused except for Amu and Ikuto so they told them the story. When they finished, everybody tried not to laugh, even Kairi. Kameko sighed and told them they could and everybody was laughing.

When the laughing subsided, they roasted marshmallows and made smores.

Kameko took a bite out of her smores and smiled. "I forgot how these taste. Thanks for making me remember RuRu-koi," she said and put her head on her shoulder. He smiled in return.

"Yaya's tired!" Yaya said grumpily.

Kairi sighed. "Ok everybody, let's go to bed." And with that, he carried Yaya to their room. Rima was already asleep so Nagihiko carried her bridal style. Utau and Kukai raced to their room. Amu got piggy-backed by Ikuto. Kameko leaned on Rukii's shoulder and walked with him. And Tadase and Lulu just held hands and walked inside. Everybody was soon asleep, waiting for tomorrow to come.

* * *

**Me: Finally, I'm done! I would've finish it sooner but I got distracted by MySpace and YouTube yesterday on April 8th....Oh and thats's how I thought of to put the songs in there. I dun own MySpace or Youtube by the way ^.^**

**Ikuto: Whoaa~ Im going out with Amu ;D~**

**Me: That's right~**

**Rukii: And I'm going out with Kameko~**

**Me: Yupp. Oh and I made this chappie longer than usual because of the time I didnt update for two weeks =^.^= **

**Amu and Kameko: Good!**

**Tadase and Lulu: Please review!**

**Rima: *Sobbing* I miss green Button!! **

**Nagihiko: *Comforting her* It's ok Rima. Now there's a button called 'Review this Chapter".**

**Rima: *Whining voice* But that takes too long to say!**

**Nagihiko: *Lightbulb appears over head* Call it the RtC buttton!**

**Rima: Great idea! *Pulls out rubber axe and chases RtC button with flames in her eyes* Get back her RtC button!**

**RtC button: Poke me! *Runs away from Rima***

**Me: Oh and guess where the "Kawaii Kittyz" is going tomorrow! If you guess right or half-right, I'll give you some virtual brownies! Review!  
**


	6. Fun at the Water Park

**PLEASE READ THE CHAT!! I HAVE NEWS!!**

**Me: Umm I have some good news!**

**Amu: What is it?  
**

**Me: I have an uhmayziingly new idea for another story!  
**

**Amu: *groans* Not another Amuto!**

**Me: *scoffs* Who said it was Amuto? It's Rimahiko...**

***Amu is happy while Rima is red with fury***

**Me: *Laughs nervously*So yeahh. Im happy! ^.^  
**

**Rima: *About to say something but voice gets muffled by Nagihiko***

**Nagihiko: So what's your Rimahiko story about and what's it called?**

**Me: Well, first off, It's like a scrapbook of you and Rima starting from a young age and getting older. And it's how you two were enemies at the beginning and slowly you guys became best friends and then lovers. I call it, "Rimahiko Memories: From Enmies to Lovers". Im gonna post it later today or later in the week.  
**

**Nagihiko: I see...well, XxXBlue 'N Green DinysawrzXxX doesnt own Shugo Chara or any of its characters but owns Kameko and Rukii!!**

**Me: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Thank you for the people that reviewed last chappie! And thank you for the delicious cookie pop-virgo97! Oh and the place they were going to go is the water park! Some people guessed amusement park, which is half right but they still get a brownie:**

**coonbudy1: (hugglez and gives brownie)**

**abcdefghijklmno: (hugglez and gives brownie)**

**xXDrEaMsXCoMeXTrUeXx: (hugglez)**

**AMUTOforever305: (hugglez)**

**Stealthy Ninja: (hugglez)**

**Ayu4u: (hugglez)**

**pop-virgo97: (hugglez)**

**Sumi: (hugglez)**

**

* * *

**

_Summary:_

_There were four childhood friends. They always had fun together and nothing could break them apart. Then one day, two of them have to move. But what if they came back to Tokyo 10 years later? Pairings: Amuto, Rukameko, Rimahiko, Kutau, Kaiya and Tadalu._

_

* * *

***Recap***: _Everybody was soon asleep, waiting for tomorrow to come. **_*End of recap*_**

----

**Normal POV**

"I can't believe we're going to a water park!" Amu and Kameko squealed with excitement. Everybody was in the limo going to the water park.

**_*Flashback*_**

_"Wake up everyone!" Utau screamed from outside the hallway. Everybody groaned and walked outside._

_Utau put her hands on her hips and spoke. "Well, remember where we're going today?"_

_"Yeah! The water park!" Yaya said with excitement while jumping up and down._

_"The water park?!? Yay!!" Amu and Kameko exclaimed jumping with Yaya. Everybody else sweat dropped. _

_"Let's go change and get ready. After that, we eat, then go," Rima said, with excitement in her eyes._

_" 'Kay!" everybody said and off they went. _

**_*End of flashback*_**

"Let's play "Would You Rather" while we're waiting," Kukai suggested. They agreed. "Umm, everybody each asks a question and everybody else will say one of the two choices. I'll go first. Would you rather..Be in a completely dark room all by yourself or be in a well-lit room with a total creeper?" **(A/N These are real questions and I didn't make them up)**

"Second one because Ikuto _is _a creeper. But he's my creeper so yeah," Amu said. "But if I _was _in a room with a creeper, Ikuto would save me." All the girls nodded, thinking the same thing except it was with their own boyfriend.

"I pick a dark room. I don't want some crazy fan-girl with me," Ikuto said and all the boys nodded.

"Ok then. Next question. Amu, your turn," Kukai said, pointing to Amu.

"Okk..Would you rather punch Miley Cyrus or Justin Bieber?" Amu asked.

"BOTH!!" everybody yelled.

Amu winced at the noise. "Ok, ok, no need to be loud. Your up Utau."

"Would you rather be a cat or dog?" Utau asked.

"Kitty!" Ikuto and Amu shouted at the same time, causing Amu to blush.

"Dog!" Rukii and Kameko shouted and smiled at each other.

"Yaya wants to be kitty!"

"I prefer the cat."

"Dude, I'd want to be a dog to run around more and beat everybody in competitions."

"Dog."

"Cat."

"Cat."

"Dog."

"Ok next question. Go Nagihiko," Utau said boredly.

"I've got a good one. Would you rather have a sister or brother?"

"Brother because we don't have one," Amu and Kameko said.

"Sister so we can be overprotective," Ikuto and Rukii said.

"Yaya doesn't want another one!"

"I already have a an older sister so, brother."

"A sister cuz I have 4 older brothers."

"An older brother."

"I agree with Utau. An older brother. I want to see how tall he is."

"A younger brother to take care of."

"A younger sister to dress up and take out."

"Good. Ok, now Lulu-Hey, we're here!" Nagihiko said and everybody looked out. That place was HUGE! Everybody stepped out of the limo and walked in.

"Excuse me but I have a reservation for 12 at the name of Utau Hoshina?" Utau said.

"Utau..Utau..Ah, Utau Hoshina. Here are your waterproof bracelets and have a nice day," the person said and they walked off.

**~10 Minutes Later After They Finished Changing~**

"I wanna go on that ride!"

"NO, that ride!"

"That one!"

"Guys, guys, settle down," Utau said, calming Amu and Kameko. "We'll go off in groups. Amu, Ikuto, Rima, and Nagihiko are in one group called Group number one. Me, Kukai, Kameko, and Rukii are in another group called Group number two. And the last group is Yaya, Kairi, Lulu, and Tadase which is group number three. Got it? We meet up here in two hours. Let's go!" And with that, they walked off in different directions.

**_~With Group number one~_**

"Let's go on the Water Tea Cup!" Amu said excitedly and pointed to a place where there was teacups on the water in a pool and there was also water in the teacups. It was also a competition. Whichever cup can spin the fastest without falling or stopping wins a waterproof plushie of either a midnight blue kitty or a strawberry and bluberry.

"Ok!" and they went over there. Amu and Ikuto sat in a blue teacup and Rima and Nagihiko sat in a purple one. Four other couples sat in the other teacups.

"GO!" a loudspeaker shouted and everybody started to spin. In the first minute, Rima and Nagihiko got out because Rima was dizzy. In the second minute, two couples got out because they fell. In three minutes, another couple got out. That left Amu and Ikuto and the other couple. Two minutes, the other couple stopped because they were two dizzy and the winners were Amu and Ikuto. They were really happy and Amu kissed Ikuto on the lips.

---

"Congratulations young couple! You guys won the prizes!" the water dude said as he handed Amu and Ikuto a plushie.

"Thank you!" Amu said and she and Ikuto walked over to where Rima and Nagihiko was.

"Let's go swimming in the water slide/playground area. I want to relax," Rima said in her petite voice. Everybody nodded and headed there.

---

Rima layed on one of the floatie mats in the water and Nagihiko sat in a big inner tube. Amu and Ikuto went down the water slides.

"WHEEEE~!!!" Amu shouted as she went down and SPLASH! She went down into the water and surfaced up. Ikuto came down a few seconds after that.

"Let's go on the swings!" Amu said joyfully and swam to the swings and Ikuto followed behind.

---

**_~With Group number two~_**

"Now that we're not with Amu, let's go on the water roller coaster!" Kameko happily said. "Come on Rukii~!!" She took his hand and dragged him to the line, leaving Utau and Kukai there. They followed.

**~Fifteen minutes later~**

"Finally! I thought we'd never get here!" Kameko said, putting on her seat belt thing. Sitting next to her was Rukii, who was also strapping on his seat belt. Behind them was Utau and Kukai, doing the same thing.

_"Please put your hand and feet in the coaster during the whole ride. Have fun!"_ the loudspeaker said and off we went.

"This is so slow!" Kameko complained.

Rukii sweat dropped. "Well, Kame~, we _are_ going uphill..."

"I know-AHHH~!!" Kameko screamed with joy ans put her hands up. Rukii put his hands up too and held Kameko's. They were finally going downhill. They went loop-de-loop and upside. They also got soaked with water. Good thing they were wearing their swimsuits. They screamed with joy some more.

---

The ride was almost coming to an end. They went down into a tube thing and what they saw fascinated them. There was an underwater thing where they past through and in it were a plethora of living sea creatures. There were fishes, jellyfish, whales, and a lot more.

After they past that, they went uphill one more time and down they went and SPLASH! The roller coaster went into a small pool of water and everybody got officially soaked.

---

"God that was awesome!" Kameko exclaimed after she got off the ride. Rukii nodded and shook his head to dry his hair.

"Stop Rukii~! You're going to get me more wet!" Kameko complained, knowing that was not true.

"Haha very funny Kameko. As if you can get more wet," Rukii said.

Kameko giggled. "I know, right?" she said and they started to laugh.

"We leave to go to the bathroom for 3 minutes and you guys are laughing. What's so funny?" Kukai asked, a bit confused.

"Nothing," Rukii and Kameko replied bluntly. Kukai looked at Utau, who shrugged.

"Let's play some games," Rukii suggested and Kameko nodded excitedly. They went over to this stand and it was a water-gun one. It was where you had a water gun and if you shoot into the target and make the balloon pop, you win a prize of your choice.

"GO!!" the speaker shouted and Rukii, Kameko, Utau, Kukai, and eight other people started.

**~20 seconds later~**

POP!!

"I win yes~!!" Kameko shouted happily. The dude congratulated her and she got two waterproof blackberry plushies. She gave the other one to Rukii. Rukii kissed her lightly on the lips.

Next, Kameko and Rukii watched Utau and Kukai play a different game.

"I win! In your face!" Utau shouted happily, holding a waterproof purple butterfly plushie.

"Pssshh. I _let_ you win," Kukai said and grinned.

"Pssshh I doubt that. If you did then you wouldn't mind race in the water cars over there?" Utau replied nonchalantly and pointed to a big pool with water cars on them.

"You're so on!" Kukai said and they raced over there, leaving Kameko and Rukii to sweat drop.

"Let's go follow them," Kameko said and she took Rukii's hand and lead him over there. On this ride, you had to finish the course first to win and you can either ride by yourself or with someone. Of course, Kameko and Rukii rode together and Kukai and Utau went in separate cars.

"3..2..1..GO!" and off everybody went. It was hard because you hand to pedal it.

"You're pretty good, little miss singer," Kukai commented, while smirking.

"You're not half bad, soccer boy," Utau replied back.

**~One minute later~**

"WINNER!!"

"Who is it?" Utau and Kukai asked simultaneously, eager to hear the results.

"It's....a tie."

'WHAT?!" they shouted.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Kukai asked.

"Sure." Utau answered.

**~After the round of rock, paper, scissors~**

"Hmph, I can't believe I lost," Utau pouted, crossing her arms.

"It's ok, love," Kukai said, kissing Utau on the cheek.

"Congratulations, Kukai," Rukii said while high-fiving him.

"What'd you get?" Kameko asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"This," Kukai said while grinning, holding up a waterproof soccer plushie.

"Cool," Kameko said.

"Let's go to the water slide/ playground area!" Utau exclaimed, with sparkles in her eyes.

"Yeah!" Kameko agreed with sparkles in her eyes, too. They locked arms and ran off. The boys sweat dropped.

"Let's follow the girls so they don't get lost," Kukai said and they ran after them.

_**~With Group number three~**_

"What should we do?" Tadase asked, after leaving the other "Kawaii Kittyz".

"Yaya knows! We can go join the swimming race!!" Yaya said loudly.

"Ok," they agreed and went to the race. They went into the pool to get ready.

"On your marks...get set...go!" and off everybody went.

---

30 seconds went by and Yaya was almost to the end. Suddenly, another person was ahead. Yaya knew she had to win so she shouted out, "Omg is that Justin Beaver-I mean Bieber?!"**(A/N Sorry Justin Bieber fans =P I hate him)**

"Where?!" the other person said and Yaya swam right past her to the finish line while muttering "Sucker!"

"Yay I win! What do I get??" Yaya said excitedly.

"You get.....four waterproof plushies!" the announcer person said and handed her four plushies. The first one was a cookie plushie. '_That's soo mine'_ she thought. The second one was a sword plushie. _'I'm giving this one to Kairi'._ The next one was a crown plushie. _'Totally Tadase-kun.'_ The lasy one was a purple flower. _'Yupp, this is for Lulu-chi.'_

"Good job Yaya," Lulu said and smiled.

"Thank you, Lulu-chi! Here, Yaya's giving you this plushie!" Yaya said and handed her the flower plushie.

"Thank you Yaya," Lulu took the plushie and smiled.

"Hmm...where's Kairi and Tadase-kun?" Yaya wondered out loud.

"Here we are!" Tadase said, running over. Kairi was right behind him.

"Here! Yaya's giving you this plushie Tadase-kun!" Yaya said and handed him the crown plushie.

"Thank you Yaya," Tadase said and took the plushie.

"Here Kairi! This one is for you!" She said and handed the sword plushie to Kairi, who took it.

"Arigato, Yaya," Kairi said and kissed her cheek.

"Where are we going next?" Lulu wondered.

"I know! Let's go to the water slide/playground area!" Yaya exclaimed and she took Kairi's hand and ran-dragged him there.

"Let's go Tadase~!" Lulu said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ok Lulu," he said and took her hand into his and they walked after them.

**~Water slide/Playground~**

"Hey everybody!" Amu, Ikuto, Rima, and Nagihiko turned their heads to see Yaya, Kairi, Lulu, and Tadase. Yaya was waving and they all ran and jumped into the pool.

"Hey you guys!" Amu hugged each person.

"I wonder when the other four is coming back..." Nagihiko wondered, putting his finger on his chin and looking up in a thinking face.

"Hi guys!" They all turn their heads again and saw the other four. They all jumped into the pool, too.

"Good job at jinxing us, Nagihiko.." Rima said, trying to get her hair not wet.

"Now that everybody's here, we should get some lunch. I'm starving," Kukai said and his stummy growled. **(A/N I made up stummy. It's stomache and tummy put together)**

"Haha ok. Let's go everyone," Utau said and they all ate lunch.

**_*~Time Skip: 10:00 p.m.~_***

After they all ate lunch, they played in the water some more, rode more rides, and entered some contests, it was almost time to go home.

"Today was tiring," Amu said while yawning.

"Yupp," Ikuto agreed.

"Let's watch the firework show, then go home," Utau said.

"Ok," Kukai said and they found a spot on the grass to watch.

Crackle! Boom! Pop! **(A/N My uhmayziingly aweshume noises for fireworks ;D)**

"Wow, so beautiful!" everybody said and watched in awe.

---

Finally, it was done. Rima was the only one asleep so Nagihiko piggy-backed her. Everybody else held hands with their lover and walked back to the limo. Everybody climbed aboard and soon everybody was asleep. _'This was the most fun day ever'_ they all thought while sleeping somehow.

* * *

**Me: Finally, I'm done! But it's kinda shortish.**

**Rima: Me and Nagihiko were the only one who didn't kiss...**

**Me: It's ok Rima. That's what my new fanfic is for!**

**Rima: Oh yeah...**

**Me and Rima: Review! Press the RtC button!!**

**Rima: Where'd everybody else go?**

**Me: Idk.. Check for spelling errors, too!!  
**


	7. Halloween and Utau's Birthday

**Me: Hey guys....sorry for the late update...Instead of updating every week, I'm gunna update when I can. Ok? Good. Also, I don't think I'm gunna do those chat things that much. Anywayz, didchu guys read "Shugo Chara! Encore!**"**!! It was Kaiya!! But I was so mad when they said the next chappie came out on August 3rd!! D= Three months!! That's not fair at all!! Oh and I'm gunna ask sum questions at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: XxXBlue 'n Green DinysawrzXxX doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters but owns her characters, Kameko and Rukii!!**

**

* * *

****Thanks for the people who reviewed last chappie and thanks for the lollipop TheWolfPerson! I like lollipops and sweets X3!:**

**xiluvcupcakesx: (hugglez)**

**Himeka Tsukiyomi: ****(hugglez)**

**AMUTOforever305: ****(hugglez)**

**coonbuddy1: ****(hugglez)**

**pop-virgo97: ****(hugglez)**

**Stealthy Ninja: ****(hugglez)**

**TheWolfPerson: ****(hugglez)**

**Aangsfan: ****(hugglez)**

* * *

_**Summary: **_

_There were four childhood friends. They always had fun together and nothing could break them apart. Then one day, two of them have to move. But what if they came back to Tokyo 10 years later? Pairings: Amuto, Rukameko, Rimahiko, Kutau, Kaiya and Tadalu._

_

* * *

_

**_*Recap*:_**_'This was the most fun day ever'_ they all thought while sleeping somehow.**_*End of Recap*_**

**~Beach House: Monday Morning~**

"Time to go home!" Yaya shouted. Everybody groaned. It was time to pack. Slowly, everybody got up, packed, got their lugggage, and left.

**~One hour later~ **

**Amu POV**

"Bye everyone! See you at school tomorrow!" Me and Kameko shouted and with that, everybody left. We went into the house and shouted "MOM! DAD! WE'RE HOME!"

No answer.

Kameko shrugged and sat down on the couch and turned on the t.v.

I walk into the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge and an envelope.

_Dear Amu and Kameko, _

_We're very sorry but we had another emergency trip to go to._

_Be back in a week! There's food in the fridge and enough yen in the envelope for the whole week!_

_Love,_

_ Mom and dad_

I sighed and took the note and envelope to the living room.

"Mom and dad are at an emergency trip and we're home alone for a week," I told Kameko. She just nodded.

The rest of the day went by fast and soon it was time to sleep.

**~The next morning~**

Ding Dong!

_'Who could that be?'_ I thought as I finished washing the dishes. I heard Kamkeko open the door and said "Hey everybody!"

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked them walking into the living room. There was everybody in the "Kawaii Kittyz".

"Seeing if you guys want to walk to school with us," Ikuto replied casually.

"Sure!" Kameko and I said and grabbed out backpacks and left.

"What do you think is going to happen at school?" I asked, once we got out of the house.

"What do you mean?" Ikuto asked confused.

"You know...Us going out and Kameko going out with Rukii..." I trailed off.

"Ahh, our fangirls and your fanboys. I don't know for sure but it will be an interesting sight to see," Rukii said with a smirk.

"Yup," Ikuto said and smirked, too.

**_X_X_**

Finally! We're at school now. Outside was deserted so I guess everybody must be inside. We prepared ourselves. Kameko and Rukii held hands and Ikuto put his arm around my waist. Everybody else was just doing what they normally do. We opened the doors and walked inside.

**~!!~**

When we first stepped in, it was loud. But then, it got creepily quiet. We walked the the hallway, ignoring peoples' stares.

Then, the whispering starts.

_"OMG! Do you see that? Our Ikuto-sama has his arm around Amu-senpai's waist!_

_"Why is Kameko-senpai holding hands with our Rukii-sama?!_

_"Note to self: Kill Ikuto and Rukii later."_

_"No~!! Our Amu and Kameko might possibly like someone else!"_

We walk into our class, which is math first and everybody was staring at us.

"What are you guys looking at?" I asked everybody in my 'Cool 'n Spicy' tone, clearly annoyed.

"COOL 'N SPICY!!" they all said. We sweat-dropped an took our seats.

When we took our seats, whispers eroded.

_"Do you think Amu-senpai are going out?"_

_"I hope not. Same goes for Rukii-sama and Amu-senpai."_

_"Why don't you go ask them?"_

_"No, you!"_

Finally, a girl with long, turquoise hair and deep, green eyes came over to us.

"K-konichiwa. My name is Sachi Nakamura and I was just wondering if-"

"Amu and I are dating?" Ikuto cutted her off.

She nodded. "And Kameko-senpai and Rukii-sama." The class fell silent to listen to what Ikuto was going to say.

"Yup. Amu and I are now an item. Same goes for Rukii and Kameko," Ikuto replied casually. The whole class gasped, then the girls and boys screamed two different things.

"IKUTO AND RUKII-SAMA!! NO!!"

"AMU AND KAMEKO-SAMA!! WHY?!?!?!?!"

We sweat-dropped. The the girl thanked Ikuto and walked back towards her friends. _'Gawshness, I wonder when-'_

BAM!!

The classroom door swung opened, which made everybody dead silence. And when I say dead silence, I _mean_ dead silence. You could hear a pin drop.

Who was at the door was no one other than Saaya Yamabuki and her "posse". They walked over to us and Saaya glared at me and Kameko.

"Is it true that _you_ guys are going out with Ikuto and Rukii-sama?!" she spat out.

"Ask anybody in the class," Kameko replied bluntly.

"Fine! Is-" Saaya started.

"YESS!!" The whole class shouted.

"Whatever," she said and took her seat. Her 'posse' stood here, looking at us...admiringly?

"Are you guys coming or what?" Saaya asked, annoyed.

"What," the girl with chin-length, light orange hair and dark, purple eyes said bluntly.

"What?" Saaya said.

"You asked us if we were coming or what and Mika said "What"," the girl with dark, shoulder-length, green hair and ice-blue eyes said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Saaya asked.

"It means that we're done following you around and all that crap," Mika said coldly and everybody gasped in shock, even Saaya. "Toshiko and I don't like the way you treat Amu and Kameko-senpai. We don't like even like you."

"....." was Saaya's reply and she ran out the room. Mika and Toshiko turned back towards us.

"We're sorry for getting into fight with you guys that one day," Mika apologized.

"Yeah. It's just that Saaya's making us," Toshiko said.

"It's cool," Kameko said and I nodded. "That Saaya is such a bitch."

"I know, right?" Mika and Toshiko said and all of us laughed.

"Ok class," our teacher said walking into the classroom. "Today...."

The rest of the day went by fast and soon enough, it was time to come home. We all said our good-bye's and left. Ikuto and Rukii walked us home.

"Today was intersting huh?" Ikuto asked me and I nodded.

"But it was funny somehow," Rukii said.

"Yupp," Kameko said. We talked and walked some more until we were at our house.

"Ja ne Ikuto and Rukii," I said and kissed Ikuto on the cheek. He said "Ja ne, Amu".

"See ya Kameko," Rukii said and kissed her lightly on the lips. She kissed back in return and hugged him. Then they left and we went inside.

Hours passed and we did our homework, ate dinner, and finally, went to bed.

_**~* Hinamori House *~**_  
**Kameko POV**

It's been a month since mine and Amu's birthday, and it's also been a month since me and Rukii were going out. Same goes for Amu and Ikuto. Everybody at school is now ok that we're going out with the two most hottest guys in the school except for Saaya. Oh well. Who cares? Currently, I'm in Amu's room watching her find a costume.

"AHH! It's only two more days till Halloween and I STILL don't have a costume!" Amu yelled, looking through her closet. I sweat-dropped.

You see, we were invited to Rima's Halloween party and we needed to wear a costume.

"Why don't we go to the mall?" I suggested. She poked her head out of the closet and her eyes sparkled.

"That's a great idea!" she agreed and ran down the stairs to tell our mom. I sigh and go downstairs.

When I got there, our mom nodded and told us to "Have fun" and "Be safe". Typical for mom.

**~Mall~**

"This one looks really cute for you Amu!" I squealed, holding up a costume with rose pink cat ears and a matching tail. The cat ears have a elastic on it like a birthday hat and the tail has the same thing. It also came with face paint to paint the whiskers and nose. And it also had pink cat paw gloves and a dark blue bow for the top of your head. Her eyes twinkled.

"Perfect! All I have to do is wear pink clothes and put that on and I have a kitty costume! Thanks Kameko!" she squealed and hugged me.

She is always like this when it's just family or friends. She only uses her outer character at school on accident.

"So what do you think your getting?" she asked me after she unhugged me.

I shrugged. "I dunno...when a see a costume I guess..." Then, out of the corner of my eye, I spotted something sparkly. I'm a sucker for shiny stuff. I go over there and saw....a quarter. I pick it up and when I look up, I saw a really cute costume.

It was white cat ears with an elastic and a tail with a really cute white bow for the top of your head. It also had face paint for the nose and other stuff. And it had white cat paw gloves. So basically it's just like Amu's except it's white.

I walk over to Amu and when she saw it, she lite up. "Perfect! Now we can go as two kittys!"

"Let's go pay for them," I said and she nodded and walked to the cashier. He checked it out for us and we left.

**_~Time Skip: Two Days Later on Saturday~  
_**

"You ready Amu?" I asked as I waltz into her room. She was putting the final touches to her face with the face paint.

"Almost..There, now I'm done," she said and got up. She was wearing a pink tank top, jean skirt, pink knee-high socks with pink flats, and her costume.

I was wearing a short sleeve, white dress that went down to my mid-thigh, with black leggings and black flats, and my costume.

"Let's go Amu!" I said and dragged her downstairs and out the door. Our parents told us to be home by 12:00. Then, our ride came. It was Ikuto and Rukii. What they were wearing surprised us. They were wearing kitty costumes like ours~!!

Ikuto was wearing dark blue cat ears with a dark blue shirt and some black jeans and black Converse. He was also wearing face paint and blue cat paw gloves and a blue tail.

Rukii was wearing black cat ears, a black shirt, black jeans, and black Vanz. He too was wearing face paint and black cat gloves and a black cat tail. They looked surprised as much as we were.

"Wow.." we all said at the same time and burst out laughing. We hopped into Ikuto's car and left.

**-O-O-**

Yay, we were at Rima's house. Wow, it was big. We stepped out of the car and I held hands with Rukii while we walked up the stairs to Rima's house. I knocked on the door and Rima opened it. She was wearing this really cute clown costume. **(A/N Rima's character change as "Clown Drop") **Her eyes sparkled when she saw us. "Kawaii costumes~!!"

"Thanks!" all four of us said and stepped inside. Wow, there was so many people from school. Wait..is that the guy that confessed to Amu over there talking to Sachi? Yes, it is! What's his name...Ah, I remember now. It's Yoshikazu. They'd make a cute couple.

Then, I saw our group's costumes. Nagihiko was some sort of basketball player**(A/N Beat Jumper)**, Kukai was a skate boarder with goggles**(A/N Sky Jack)**, Utau was an angel**(A/N Seraphic Charm)**, Yaya was a bunny or a baby of some sort**(A/N Dear baby)**, Kairi was a samurai**(A/N Samurai Soul)**, Tadase was a prince**(A/N Platinum Royale)**, and Lulu was a princess. We walked over to them and talked about our costume until Rima had to go up on the stage and say something.

"Hey guys and of course, girls! You peoplez having fun?!?!" Rima shouted and everybody cheered. "Good! Have loads of fun!" and with that, she walked back down the stage and over back to us. After that, we danced, had food and drinks, and ate candy. Then, it was time to go.

"Ok everybody! I'm sad to say that it's time to go! See ya!" Rima said and everybody slowly left.

**XOXO**

"Exhausting!" I said as I flopped down onto my bed. After everybody left, we helped Rima clean up the house and it took forever! Now, it's 1:00. Good thing tomorrow's Saturday! Then, I fell asleep.

**ZXZXZ**

**Utau's POV**

A week went by and before you know it BAM! My birthday was tomorrow! I was so excited! I wonder what's gonna happen tomorrow...good thing it's Sunday tomorrow.

**_*~The Next Day~_***

Yay it's my birthday. I'm gonna go to Kukai's house first to see if he was there and remembered my birthday. I got dresses in a white tank top, shorts, and flip-flops and headed out the door.

**O*~*~*~*O**

I'm at Kukai's house now. I go knock on the door. He opens it 10 seconds later.

"Hey Utau!" Kukau said and gave me a kiss.

"Hey Kukai! Guess what today is!" I exclaimed.

He put his finger on his chin and thought about. "Hmm..I know! It's...Sunday!"

I looked a little disappointed. "Oh that too. Can you-" Then I was cut off by some music.

**(A/N I don't own "Electropop"!)**

_"__Electropop hot._  
_Funk friction when it's getting hot._  
_Feeling like it's getting hot._  
_Come on baby what you got."_

"Oi~! Sorry Utau! Just got a text from Nagihiko! Catch ya later, kay?" he said, kissed me on the cheek, and left.

"He forgot my birthday...." I mumbled and sighed. _'Oh well,'_ I thought. _'I'll just go to Amu and Kameko's house.' _

**~Ladidadida~**

I rang the doorbell to Amu and Kameko's house. Who opened the door was Amu, and behind her was Kameko, Ikuto, and Rukii.

"H-hey Utau!" Amu stuttered, then laughed nervously.

"Hey Amu! I was wondering-"

"Sorry! I'm busy today!" she cutted me off and slammed the door in my face.

"-if you wanted to hang out..." I said quietly. _'Does anybody remember my birthday?' _I thought. _'Of course not..Oh well. I'll just go home.'_

_'I'm hungry,_' I thought. _'I know! I'm gonna go to that new ramen shop! I should invite-never mind. They're probably all too busy anyways..'_ and with that, I took my purse and left.

**~*Ramen Place~*  
**

When I went inside, it was...decorated? Weird...

I was about to go order something when everybody came out of nowhere and shouted "HAPPY 17th BIRTHDAY UTAU!!!!!"

_'So that's why everybody was avoiding me!'_ I thought. "Thank you guys!!!!"

After that, we ate some ramen and I opened some presents.

I got a big trophy with "You're The # 1 Girlfriend!" on it from Kukai, butterfly shaped earrings from Amu and Kameko, a $500 dollar gift card from Ikuto and Rukii, a few really cute outfit from Rima and Yaya, a jewelry box from Lulu, a book called "101 Ways to Torture Your Boyfriend" from Kairi, and some CD's from Nagihiko and Tadase.

"This is the best birthday ever!" I exclaimed.

"You're welcome!!" the girls exclaimed. The guys just nodded and Kukai came over to me and kissed me on the lips. I reluctantly kissed back until I heard Rima cough. I pulled away, blushing a little.

"We should get going now," I said and they all nodded. The girls hopped into my car and boys hoped into Ikuto's car. I drove the girls home, said good-bye to each one, and went to my house. I went inside, flopped down onto my bed, and fell asleep. '_I will never forget this birthday...'_

**_

* * *

_Me: Ahh, I'm done. Didchu guys like it? Idk. Well, you guys should check out my other new story, "Rimahiko Memories: From Enemies to Lovers". I'm gunna work on the second chappie of it after this chappie. Here's the summary: **

**_In the lives of Rima Mashiro and Nagihiko Fujisaki, they started out as enemies at young age and slowly their friendship builds up. This story is a scrapbook about them growing up and facing each other. There is OOCness.._**

**But you guys dun have to read it if you dun wanna**_. _

**Oh yeah! Here is my question: PLEASE READ!:  
**

**Do you think I should change the name of their group from the "Kawaii Kittyz" to the "Shugo Charas"? Oh and do you think that the name the "Kawaii Kittyz" sound stupiD or retarted? Idkk becushh one one of my reviews, a person said that they doubted that the characters would be in a group like that. So..Idkayy. try to answer my question if yaa can..**

**Ahahaa tell me mistakes I made and review!!  
**


	8. How We Met

**Me: Sorry for the really really late update. :/**

**I was at my aunts and uncles house from July 5th to August 1st and school started on August 16th. I'm finally an eighth Grader~!  
**

**Enjoyyerss?**

**Prolly most of yuu are tired of my story... And thanks to Vampiress-Hannah-Tsukiyomi, I have decided to change their group name in this chappie. During the story, of course.**

**I don't own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters. I own Kameko and Rukii~  
**

**

* * *

**

**_To the people who reviewed, thanks~:_**

**coonbuddy1**

**aGIRLnamedPAT**

**Yume no Kagi**

**Himeka Tsukiyomi**

**foxgrl18**

**AMUTOforever305**

**forgive-forget-princess**

**_You all get a limited edition Shugo Chara Plushies Pack. :) It has all the Shugo Chara Charcters in it. ;)_**

**_And I thank Yume no Kagi for some tips and her criticism (Or so you call it ;D)  
_**

* * *

_**Summary: **_

_AU There were four childhood friends. They always had fun together and nothing could break them apart. Then one day, two of them have to move. But what if they came back to Tokyo 10 years later? Pairings: Amuto, OCxOC, Rimahiko, Kutau, Kaiya and Tadalu._

_

* * *

__***Recap*:**_ '_I will never forget this birthday...' ***End of Recap***_

_**~X~**_

A few weeks passed and now guess what?_  
_

Today was December 1st. Guess who's birthday this is? If you guessed Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Tsukiyomi Rukii, correct! You win nothing, as usual.

The "Kawaii Kittyz" all sat in the living room of Ikuto and Rukii's house.

It was quiet, with the exception of Kairi's turning his book's pages, Rima turning her gag manga's pages, and Yaya's quietly chewed candy.

There was no cake. There were no decorations. There were only presents neatly put on the coffee table.

The reason why was because Ikuto and Rukii didn't want a party. Only a day to relax and hang out.

Finally, Kukai broke the silence. "So... Now what do we do?"

"I dunno..." replied Utau.

"I dunno either," Kameko agreed.

"I got it!" Kukau said energetically. "Let's play 20 Questions!"

"Uh, 'kay?" Amu said. "But let's play something else first. How 'bout _'How we met'_?"

Everybody looked at Amu with a confused face, even Kairi and Rima.

"What?" Amu said, annoyed.

"It's just that... I've never heard of that game before," Tadase said.

"Of course you haven't," Amu replied back. "I just made it up because I've always wondered how the couples in our group met."

"Oh..." Everybody else said.

"Okay, so who wants to play?"

Everybody raised their hands except Ikuto, Rukii, and Kameko. Figures. Everybody already knew how we met.

"Okay, so who wants to go first?" Amu asked. All the hands went down, except for Yaya's.

"Um, okay then. Yaya, tell us how you met Kairi."

" 'Kay! But Yaya's doing it in flashback form!" Yaya exclaimed and stood up and sat in a tall chair next to the coffee table.

**_*Flashback*_**

_A very adorable, four year old girl with brown hair in pigtails, was sitting on a bench crying._

_She had lost her parents and nobody was helping her. That is, until a boy about her age, with green hair and glasses, walked over to her and gave her a bag if candy._

_"I saw you looking sad so I bought you some candy. Can you tell me why you were crying?" Green haired boy had asked._

_The girl looked over at him and with tears in her eyes, she said "M-my mommy and daddy... I-I dunno where they are! And nobody will help me!" And started to cry again._

_The boy took her hand into his, smiled, and said "Don't worry! I'll help you!" Then he sat next to her._

_"R-really?" The girl said and he nodded. The girl finally smiled, wiped away her tears, and spoke again. "Thank you. I'm Yuiki Yaya!"_

_The boy sweat-dropped at her sudden mood change and replied. "You're welcome. I'm Sanjo Kairi."_

_Finally remembering her candy, she opened the bag and ate some. "And thanks for the cany, Kairi-kun!"_

_"You're welcome again, Yuiki-san."_

_Yaya puffed her cheeks. "Call me Yaya."_

_"Okay... Yaya."_

_"Yay!" Yaya exclaimed. Then she heard her name._

_"Yaya! Yaya, where are you?"_

_"Mommy?" Yaya said, shocked. Then her mom and dad saw her._

_"YAYA!" they exclaimed, and ran over to her._

_"Mommy! Daddy!" Yaya exclaimed and jumped into her mom's arms._

_"Thank gawd we finally found you," her mom said and sighed. She then noticed Kairi._

_"Hello. Yaya, who's this?" her mom asked._

_"Oh, that's Kairi-kun! He helped me when nobody else did and bought me a bag of candy! I said thank you, of course. "_

_"That's so sweet!" her dad said and bent down to Kairi's level. "Thanks for helping out our little Yaya. We wouldn't know what to do if she got kidnapped."_

_"Y-you're welcome, Yuiki-san," Kairi stuttered and blushed._

_"Well, we've gotta get going now. Say good-bye to Kairi, Yaya," her mom told her._

_"Bye Kairi-kun! I hope to see you again one day" Yaya yelled and waved, as they were walking back._

_"Bye Yaya!" he yelled and waved back, too._

**_*End of flashback*_**

"..."

Everybody was speechless.

"So did you guys like it?" Yaya asked.

There were some "Cute!"'s, nods, and a blush from Kairi.

"Yay!" Yaya exclaimed and sat down next to Kairi.

"Anybody else wanna go?" Amu asked.

It was silent for a moment, until Nagihiko's hand rose, slowly. "I'll go."

"Ok Nagi!" Amu exclaimed and Nagihiko went to sit in the chair.

"I'm doing this in flashback form, too..." Nagihiko said.

**_*Flashback*_**

_A very cute six year old with beautiful, curly blonde hair sat on one end of a see-saw (or teeter-totter), trying to make it work._

_But alas, you need two people for it. Her parents were shopping across the street so they weren't of any help._

_So she yelled out in a frustrated tone "Why won't this thing go up?"_

_Not expected to be answered, she was surprised when a boy who looked seven, with long, violet hair answered "You need two people for it."_

_"Oh... Um, I know we just met and all, but could you sit on the other end?" the girl asked, blushing._

_"Sure!" the boy happily agreed and on he went._

_When the girl rose up, she squealed in delight and the boy smiled warmly, looking at the happy girl._

_Once they were finished, they sat on a bench and talked._

_"Hi. I'm Mashiro Rima. And thanks for sitting on the other end of the see-saw for me." A blush could be seen on her face._

_"No problem," the boy said. "I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko." He smiled._

_"So where's your mom and dad?" Rima asked._

_"Oh, they're shopping across the street," Nagihiko answered._

_"Really?" Rima said excitedly. "My mommy and daddy are, too! Maybe they'll meet and we can see each other more!" Even though they just met, Rima though of Nagihiko as a best friend._

_Nagihiko laughed. "Maybe, Rima-chan, maybe."_

_As if on cue, Nagihiko's mom and dad and Rima's mom and dad were walking towards them, talking and laughing._

_"Mommy!" Rima exclaimed and ran to hug her mom._

_"Hi princess!" her mom said warmly. Her dad chuckled._

_"Hi mommy. Hi daddy," Nagihiko said and smiled._

_"Hi Nagi," his mom replied and smiled back. His dad also chuckled._

_Then his mom spoke up and looked at Rima. Rima, noticing Nagihiko's mom, became shy and hid behind her mother, only looking out a bit._

_"She's so cute! Like an angel!" Nagihiko's mom cooed._

_Rima's mom smiled and looked down at Rima. "Say thank you, Rima and introduce yourself." And with that, Rima slowly appeared and introduced herself._

_"H-hi. I'm Mashiro Rima and thanks for the compliment," Rima said politely._

_Nagihiko's mom chuckled. "No problem sweetheart. I see you've met my son, though."_

_Rima nodded. "Yes, I have. He's really nice and helped me when I was stuck on the end of the see-saw."_

_"That's my boy!" Nagihiko's dad cheered and ruffled Nagihiko's hair. Nagihiko smiled sheepishly._

_Then a question popped into both Rima's and Nagihiko's minds at the same time and blurted out "How do my parents know your parents?"_

_The adults chuckled and laughed._

_"You see," Rima's dad spoke up, "All four of us were childhood friends."_

_"When we went to college though, Nagihiko's mom and I went to study somewhere else, so we drifted apart," Nagihiko's dad said and smiled._

_"Oh..." was all Rima and Nagihiko could think of._

_"We better get going now," Rima's mom said and took Rima's hand. "Say good-bye, Rima."_

_"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Fujisaki-san. Bye Nagi!"_

_And with that, they parted ways and saw each other the next day._

_***End of Flashback***_

Nagihiko finished and went to sit down next to Rima.

"Awesome _'How we met'_, Nagihiko," Kameko exclaimed and everybody agreed.

"Next?"

"Me," and Kukai went and sit in the chair. "Flashback form. Yay!"

_***Flashback***_

_A ten year old brunette walked into a ramen shop._

_Cling-cling. The door bells went._

_The guy who worked there, about seventeen with messy, blonde hair, looked up and smiled at the young boy._

_"Yo, Kukai. How's my favorite soccer player?" the seventeen year old asked with a grin._

_"I'm good, Keshoiru," Kukai replied walking over to the counter and sat down. "Can I have the usual?"_

_"Sure," Keshoiru replied. "One usual, coming up!" And off he went into the kitchen to give the usual._

_Kukai sighed and looked around and saw a few girls looking at him._

_He flashed them a smiled and in return, they giggled and looked away. Typical._

_He sighed. It was so boring._

_Cling-cling. He looked over at the door and saw a girl with blonde hair in pigtails about his age walk in._

_Keshoiru walked out and said "Welcome. What would you like to today, ma'am?"_

_"Call me Utau. Ma'am makes me feel old," Utau replied back, then continued. "I'd like an extra large bowl of ramen, please."_

_"Sure thing Utau," Keshoiru said with a smile. "By the way, I'm Keshoiru." And with that, he walked into the back to make another order._

_Utau went and sat next to Kukai, who was looking at her in awe._

_Utau, who felt the stare, looked over at him and asked in an annoyed voice "What do you want?"_

_Kukai, who slightly blushed when he realized he was caught, replied with a grin "Nothing. I'm just wondering how a pretty girl like you can eat so much ramen."_

_Now it was Utau's turn to blush. "Thanks for the compliment. And I guess I just love ramen. I'm Hoshina Utau by the way. 5th grade."_

_"I'm Souma Kukai, 5th grade, too" Kukai said grinningly. "Hey, how about we have a race? Loser pays?"_

_Utau pondered this idea for a moment. Then she grinned. "You're so on."_

_As if on cue, Keshoiru walked out with two bowls of ramen. Surprisingly, they were both the same order pretty much._

_Keshoiru placed the bowls in front of them and the two kids picked up their chopsticks and got in the "Eating Position."_

_"On your mark..." Kukai started._

_"Get set..." Utau continued._

_"GO!" They finished and began eating away._

_5 minutes and 42 seconds later, Utau screamed "DONE!". Kukai finished a nano-second later._

_"Whoa, you're good," he said to Utau and grinned._

_Utau grinned back. "Thanks. Now pay~"_

_Keshoiru smiled at them and said "It's okay. You don't need to pay. My treat." He picked up the bowls._

_"Thanks!" Kukai smiled and Keshoiru nodded and put the bowls in the sink._

_"So, see you later, I guess," Kukai said and hopped off his chair to the door._

_Utau followed. "Yup, later... Ramen boy," and smirked, going out the door._

_***End of flashback***_

"That's so cute!" Amu exclaimed, with sparkliness in her eyes_**.**_

"Pretty awesome," Ikuto commented.

"Nice," Nagihiko nodded.

After everybody commented on it, they turned to Lulu and Tadase, who were now blushing.

After a few minutes of silence, Yaya piped up. "Well?

Tadase sighed. "There's not much to say. We grew up being next door neighbors and that's pretty much how we met."

"Oh"'s chorused throughout the room.

Then Amu remembered something...

"Hey everyone," Amu spoke and everybody got quiet and looked at her. "I know that Ikuto made the name the "Kawaii Kittyz" and all, but when did you guys make the group?"

They all thought for a minute, except Kameko. Then Rukii spoke. "In Elementary school."

Then Rima remembered. "Oh yeah. I remember now. Me, Tadase, and Lulu were 4th graders, Yaya and Kairi were third graders, and Ikuto, Rukii, Kukai, and Utau were 5th graders."

"Oh yeah!" Kukai exclaimed. "Man, that was suck a long time ago."

"Yeah..." Utau said dreamily. "But, do you think we should change it? It seems so... childish."

"I agree," Nagihiko said and there were nods from everybody.

"What should we change it, too?" Lulu asked, tilting her head.

And so, the suggestions were made.

"The Singing Butterflies."

"The Dancing Basketballs." Everybody looked at Nagihiko with the "Wtf" face and then continued.

"The Soccer Coolness Group."

"The Comedy is Life Group."

"The Book Club."

"Candy is Sweet!"

"The Purple Flowers."

"The Royal Family."

"The Shugo Chara's!"

Now everybody looked at Kameko. "Yes?" she replied with an innocent face.

"I... Like that one actually," Utau said slowly.

"Hmm, me too!" Yaya agreed.

The room burst out into murmurs and nod's and then, Ikuto spoke up. "Then it's settled, our group is now called the "Shugo Chara's."

Everybody clapped for no reason and they went back to what they were doing.

"So... How about 20 questions now?" Kukai suggested.

"Sure," Amu replied and they played 20 questions. "I'll go first."

She thought for a minute and then said "Okay, got it. Ask."

"Can it fly?"

"No."

"Can it walk?

"No."

"Is it a living organism?"

"No."

"Is it big?"

"Very big."

"Do you see it everyday?"

"Pretty much."

"It it outside?"

"All the time."

"Can you touch it?"

"No."

"Is it the sky?" Amu stared at Kairi dumbfounded.

"How did you know?" Amu asked.

"Simple. You said it wasn't a living organism, it was outside, and you can't touch it."

"It could've been a cloud, though," Amu commented.

"True, but you said it outside all the time. Clouds aren't always outside and you don't always see clouds everyday."

"Good point," Amu sighed, defeated.

Then they heard someone's stomached rumble. They turned to Rima, who looked offended.

"What? I can't help it if I'm hungry."

"Why don't we get something to eat?" Rukii offered.

"Yes, why don't we," RIma agreed and went into the Tsukiyomi's kitchen.

Everyone followed in pursuit.

Rima rummaged through the fridge and found two small cakes, with a note attached. She took them both out.

One cake was in the shape of a cat, with blue frosting. It said, "_Happy Birthday Ikuto~_" in pink frosting. It was a chocolate cake.

The other was in a shape of a dog, with white frosting. It said "_Happy Birthday Rukii~_" in black frosting. It was vanilla.

"Hey, I thought you guys didn't want a cake?" RIma asked, confused.

Ikuto groaned. "We don't. Our mom made it I guess. Let's see what the note says, though."

_Dear Ikuto and Rukii, _

_I know you guys don't want a cake, but I had to make them!  
_

_Enjoy it! And there's some choco-taiyaki in the fride, too~_

_Love, Mom_

"CHOCO-TAIYAKI!" Ikuto exclaimed got ran to the fridge to get some. Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Well, let's dig in. And NO SINGING HAPPY BIRTHDAY," Rukii said and started to cut the cakes handed them each a piece, except for Yaya, who had two.

After they got their cake, they went into the living room to talk and stuff.

Soon, it was time to go home and everybody parted ways, until they met again the next day.

* * *

**A/N Me: Yeah, I am done! My computer's been broken for almost a month and I was relieved when it turned on.**

**So, how did you guys like it? There's a surprise in the next chappie. :O**

**Correct me on spelling, grammar, punctuation, etc.  
**

**Bye~! (For now..). **


End file.
